Diamonds 2
by Elephantom66
Summary: Based on ending 2, Sonic and Amy are happily living with each other. But soon, Sonic's worst nightmare comes to haunt him. (Alternate Ending)
1. Dancing with Ice Cream

"And 5, 6, 7, 8!"

Amy Rose posed at the end of a song. She had her arms up and 'sitting' on her right hip. She was breathing hard from dancing. She was standing in front a long mirror and she looked in the mirror...But she wasn't focusing on herself. Instead there was a group of people behind her who were clapping.

"And that's the final moves." Amy said turning around facing her dance class. "You guys think you can do it?"

Everyone nodded their heads. Amy is 25 years old. She is a dance teacher and she dance classes on the weekdays. On the weekends she does private sessions and yoga in the evening. Everyone stood in their spots. Amy played the song again which was Endless Possibility. Soon, the whole dance class finished the song that they have been working on for the past month.

"Great job guys! We'll go through it again tomorrow." Amy said looking at her class. "Any questions before it's time to leave?"

A hand shot up. Amy looked at the person and she lowered her hand and starred at Amy.

"What made you pick Endless Possibility?"

"Well Blaze." Amy began. "I was in a dance contest and I was suppose to go solo but my husband showed up last minute and we danced together to this song and won the contest."

"When can we meet your husband!? You tell a lot of stories about him."

"I'll bring him in one day and we'll dance to this song."

Everyone smiled and got excited. Amy looked at the clock and it was time for class to be over. Everyone packed up their things and left. Amy stayed behind and cleaned up. This was the same dance studio Sonic and her always went too when they were in high school. Amy blushed at the thought of Sonic. The old days before Sonic left her.

Sonic is 26 years old. They've been married for three years. Sonic still dances with Amy, but it's not common anymore. He can still run fast, but it's not like the old days. He's been job hunting with Tails, but so far he's not having any luck.

"What a day!" Amy said leaving the room. "Time to go home."

It's 6pm. Amy loves her work hours. They were at the perfect time and they were each an hour long session. She walked outside and walked over to her car. She unlocked her car and got in. She threw her bag in the back seat and started her car.

"Sonic should be home." Amy said backing the car out.

Amy put her car in drive and she drove home. She lived in the same neighborhood as she did when she was in high school, but not in the same house. Sonic and Amy couldn't move (and or travel) because of Sonic's condition. But they didn't care as long as they have each other. Amy made it home.

"Looks like there is a storm coming."

Amy went inside the house. She lived 15 houses down from her parents and 20 houses down from Sonic's mother. Amy set her things down in the living room and sat on the couch. She looked out the window and it was starting to rain a little. A thought raced through her mind. The time when Sonic and her danced in the rain before Sonic found out he had cancer. Amy's cheeks were red at this point. Amy notice a car pulled up in her driveway.

"Sonic!" Amy yelled opening the front door.

"How'd you know it was me?" Sonic asked getting something from his back seat.

Sonic stood up and shut the car door. He held up flowers and smiled at Amy. She walked over to him and kissed him.

"Are those for me?" Amy asked.

"Yep! I thought you would like them."

"I love them! Come on, let's get inside."

They didn't care they got wet from the rain. They got inside and Amy put the flowers in a vase. Sonic stood in front of the front door. Amy noticed that he wasn't moving.

"Sonic? Are you ok?"

"Can you get me a towel so I can dry my leg off?"

"Sure."

Amy went to get a towel. Sonic stood on his real leg and jumped to the couch. He sat down the couch. He hated when water got on his plastic leg because it wouldn't work that well if it was wet. Amy came back down with a towel and handed it to Sonic. He started to dry off his plastic leg and Amy sat next to him.

"Sonic, my dance class would love to meet you one day."

"You said this last week."

"I know it's hard for some people to understand your...Leg, but they're all nice about it!"

"I'll think about it."

"Really!?"

Sonic grinned at Amy. She hugged him tight and ran into the kitchen. She came back with the vase and put it on the coffee table.

"Why'd you get me flowers?" Amy said sitting on the couch.

"I just love you."

"I love you too."

The couple shared a kiss and Amy went to go make dinner. Sonic took off his plastic leg and set it next to the vase. He starred at his real leg for a moment. He shook off the feeling he was having and put his plastic leg back on.

* * *

It's the next day. Today is a Friday. Amy had her last dance class today. The whole class would dancing the whole way through Endless Possibility. Amy stood in front of her class and started the music. The class followed in Amy's foot steps. Once the song was over Amy turned around with a smile on her face.

"Alright guys! Good job! Take a water break and we'll do it again and again."

"What's the next song?" Blaze asked walking up to Amy.

"Diamonds. That's my second favorite dance."

"By Rouge?"

"Yep."

Blaze grinned and walked away. Amy went over to her things and pulled out her phone. They had half on hour of class left. Then it would be 6pm. After a minute of drinking, Amy called everyone back on the floor. She put the song on reply and they danced to it over and over until no one could stand! Soon, it was 6pm.

"Alright guys! Great job today!" Amy said standing in front of the group of dancers.

"Knock knock."

Everyone turned their heads to the door. Amy smiled at the sight and everyone gasped. Sonic shut the door and had ice cream cones in his hands. He walked over to Amy and looked at the group of dancers. Sonic wasn't wearing a shirt and he had shorts on and everyone could see his plastic leg.

"So this is the famous dance group you keep talking about." Sonic said winking at all the dancers.

"Class. This is my husband Sonic. Yes, he only has one leg." Amy said taking an ice cream cone.

"Ask me anything." Sonic said with a grin.

"How'd you lose your leg?" A girl named Wave asked.

"I have cancer and I got hit by a car and my cancer wasn't healing my leg so I got it cut off."

Everyone nodded their heads, but they didn't ask any questions. Amy looked at the time and it was time for everyone to leave. Most of the people took their pictures with Sonic before they left. Once everyone left, Sonic and Amy ate their ice cream together. They sat on the floor and talked.

"I didn't know you would come today." Amy said.

"I had nothing else to do today."

They finished their ice cream cones and sat on the floor for a while. Sonic got up and walked over to Amy's Ipod. He turned on a slow song. He walked over to Amy and helped her up. The couple wrapped their arms around each other and they started to slow dance together.

"I thought you didn't dance anymore." Amy teased.

"Well, it's been a long time. I miss it."

Sonic really did miss dancing. But with his health he could crash any day. He would get dizzy, but it wasn't bad when he was a teenager. Since he became older his body could fight it off better. But, one thing that did bother Sonic was that people would think less of him because of his plastic leg. Sonic never told Amy about this, but if she did, she would flip out for sure.

The song ended and the couple kissed each other. Amy grabbed her things and they headed out. They walked to Amy's car. She put her things in the back seat and Sonic got in. Amy got in the driver's seat and put the keys in.

"Did you walk here?" Amy asked as she drove home.

"Yea. Why?"

"N-Nothing. I'm impressed."

"I needed some fresh air. Get out for a while."

"Did you go on a run?"

"No. I haven't ran in a week."

Amy nodded and Sonic turned on the music. They listened to the radio. The DJ talked about a dance contest for everyone. They could live on the other side of the world and still join. Amy reached for the radio to change the station, but Sonic slapped her hand away.

"We should totally do this!" Sonic said.

"Are you crazy? Remember what happened last time we went into a dance contest? I almost lost you."

"But that was when we were teenagers, Ames. I'm cancer free."

"We don't even know anything about it."

Sonic turned up the radio and they listened. Even when they reached their house they didn't get out. They had to hear about this dance contest. Thousands of people would enter, but only 50 people would get picks. Partners or singles. The best part, it was happening in the state where Sonic and Amy lived.


	2. Job Hunting

**Sonic's POV**

Income. Money. Bills. Car payments. House payments. So much money! I can't keep up with it! It's bad enough that Amy and I so many medical bills because of me. If only I didn't walk out in the street that night. I can't believe that still happened. I could have followed my dreams. Because of me, Amy can't live her dream. She has to worried about me first and then her job.

"I need a job." I said standing up from the couch.

It's noon and I'm home alone. It's not fun being home alone. Amy is always out... Out without me. I can't leave the house unless I asked her. I know I'm a grown up, but ladies are always right. I walked upstairs (walking up and down the stairs are so much easier now) and grabbed my phone and dialed a number.

"Tails! What's up buddy!?" I called through the phone.

_"Not much. Just fixing my plane."_

"Nice...Listen, I need a favor."

I talked to Tails about what I needed. Within a few minutes Tails was at my door. He had a house key so he can let himself in. Cream (Tails' wife) had a spare key too. I was sitting on the couch while I waited for Tails. My stomach started to hurt.

"Sonic. I'm here." Tails said opening the front door.

"Hey buddy! Thanks for coming!" I said standing up.

Tails and I did a bro hug. We sat on the couch and Tails pulled out some papers. He laid them out on the coffee table. I leaned forward to see what Tails brought with him.

"What kind of job opening are theses!?" I yelled.

"One's that fit with your... Health." Tails said looking at my leg.

I rolled my eyes at Tails. He's been worried about my leg, along with my health. I had some days I thought I was dying, but I didn't. Tails would get so scared and he wouldn't know what to do. He would call 911 and grab anything in the house that would help me. Luckily, those days are rare now that I'm older.

"How about this one." I asked pointing to one.

I handed Tails the paper and he looked at it. It wasn't that fair away and it was with a lot of people. If anything bad happens someone would see me. Tails nodded his head and grinned at me.

"You can't wear that to a job interview though." Tails said standing up.

"What do you want me to wear? A tux?" I laughed.

"That's what most people wear."

Tails wasn't joking. Great. I hate wearing a tux, but I guess where long pants was a good thing cause then they wouldn't see my leg. Maybe this wasn't a bad thing after all. The only tux I have it the time I married Amy. Tails and I went upstairs and got changed. Tails didn't changed though. Once I was in my tux we went downstairs. I made sure everything was perfect. I made sure that no one could see my plastic leg.

"How do I look?" I asked standing in front of Tails.

"Dashing. Just like your wedding day!" Tails said with a smile.

Tails drove to the job interview. I didn't know what to expect. When I was younger people didn't wouldn't hire me because of my leg. They thought I would get the job done slower than they other people. I was faster than everyone else! People also thought I was weak. That was... Kinda true. It depends what I'm doing.

"We're here." Tails said parking the car.

"That was fast!"

"Good luck."

"You're not coming with me?" I asked unlocking the car door.

"It's your interview not mine."

I grinned at Tails and got out of the car. I never thought I would step foot in this place again. College. The college life was awesome. I already knew where everything was since I went here for college. I went into the main building and asked for the cross country coach. It's a good thing I came when practice wasn't going on. Then, Tails and I would have been waiting forever!

"S-Sonic!" The cross country coach said.

"Hey coach!"

"What are you doing here!?"

"I'm here to fill in the cross country coach."

"Oh good! I need someone bad! Come this way! I want you to meet the team!"

I followed the coach. I texted Tails real quick saying that he can leave and I would tell him when to pick me up. The coach and I walked for a while around the campus, catching up on each other's lives. He already knew about my leg. I just hope that doesn't put me at risk for this job.

"This is the team!" The coach said as we walked into the boys locker rooms.

This was only about half the team though. The other half was in the girls locker room and boys can't go in there. So I just got to see the boys. The coach started to yell and everyone stopped talking.

"This is Sonic! He'll be a second coach."

"What?" I said looking at the coach. "I got the job!?"

"Of coarse. You're the fastest hedgehog I've ever seen!"

"Yes!"

I started to jump up and down. I hugged the coach and one student raised their hand. The coach and I both looked at the student. I fixed my tie along with my quills.

"You look familiar." The student said.

"I used to go here."

"Huh... I thought we you on a TV show or something."

"Nah. I've never been on TV before." I lied.

I have been on TV before. The dance contest Amy and I were in. That's when everyone found out about my plastic leg. I wonder if this kid saw me. He would have to be pretty young.

Soon, everyone in the boys locker room went outside. The girls were already outside. Everyone went out to the football field and we would run the track. Just like college! All the students sat in the middle of the field while the coach talked. I was standing next to him. I felt a little weird being the only one wearing a tux.

"How fast can you run?" Asked a student.

"Faster than the speed of sound." I said crossing my arms.

"Prove it."

I looked at the coach. He's the only one who knows about my plastic leg. I can still run fast, but it's still hard. But I went over the start of the track. The coach had his stop watch ready.

"Go!" The coach yelled.

I ran off. It wasn't hard running in a tux at all! Why haven't I done this before!? I finished and looked at the coach. I looked at all the students. Their jaws were dropped and their eyes were wide. The coach stopped his watch.

"Five seconds." The coach said.

"Really? I still got it!"

"So, everyone start doing laps while I talk to Sonic."

Everyone got up and started to run. I remember having to do laps. It was so hard with a plastic leg. But anyways, the coach and I talked for a while. He told me that I would have to show my plastic leg to the students. They have a right to know. I hope they don't spread rumors about me... That's so high school though.

"Great job today guy!" The coach said. "So, this is our second coach, Sonic. He went to this same college and was on the team too. He put us in first for the state."

"You're him!?" Yelled a girl. "You're awesome!"

"Thank you!" I said with a smile.

"How can your legs go that fast?"

"My LEG can go pretty fast." I said.

Everyone got a little confused. I looked at all the students. I pulled my pants up and everyone looked at my plastic leg.

"I had cancer and lost my leg." I explained.

"If anyone has any problems with Sonic tell me right this second." The coach said in a tone.

The students didn't say anything. A hand went up. It was that same girl again. The coach pointed at her and her hand went down. She looked at me.

"I'm glad you're with us." She said.

I grinned at the girl. This wasn't so bad. I thought these students would be rouge on me, but I guess not. They were all really nice. I got some one on one time with each of them. They were all nice. Some felt a little bad for me, but I told them not to worry. I'm fine now and nothing bad is going to happen to me. Just wait till I tell Amy that I have a job now! She'll be so happy!


	3. Just A Thought

**Amy's POV**

I was walking to the dance studio. It was a Friday so today I do yoga! Dancing for four days straight can wear you out. My legs hurt and my arms. Mostly my whole body hurt. I carried my bag over my shoulder and I was listening to music. I got to the dance studio, but there was a sign on the door. It was closed for some odd reason.

"Huh. That's odd. This never happens."

I turned around and pulled out my phone. I called Sonic. He's been out lately and I don't know why. I'm worried that if he stars running or doing anything he'll get sent to the hospital again. I can't lose him, but he might just be at his dad's grave again. He was always like that in high school.

"Hey Amy! Are you home?" Sonic asked as he answered the phone.

"I'm on my way home. The dance studio is closed for some odd reason."

"That's weird... Come home! I have something exciting for you!"

"Alright. See you soon."

I started to walk back home. I wonder what Sonic had on his mind. Maybe he wants to start dancing again! That would make my day! I miss dancing with Sonic, but I wouldn't let it get to me. It's Sonic choice not mine. But, sometimes we dance in the backyard. I remember those high school years... We would dance nonstop and now... I'm the only one who dances. I made it home. That was faster than heading to the dance studio.

"Sonic. I'm here." I called out shutting the front door.

"Guess who has a job!?" Sonic yelling walking over to me.

"Ummm me?"

"Beside you."

"Cream?"

"Guess again."

I'm a little scared now. Sonic looked so happy and joyful. It was like the olden days before he found out he had cancer. I haven't seen that face in years. I was a little scared to push it again.

"Y-You?" I guessed.

"Yep! I'm a cross country coach!"

"Oh Sonic that's great!" I said hugging him.

It's not great... What if something bad happened to Sonic!? I remember when he didn't know he had cancer yet he would always get dizzy. Lately, that doesn't happen to him, but what if it starts back up again!? What if this time he can't beat his cancer. What if something bad happens!? I know he loves running, but I wish he never got a job. We were earning enough money with just one of working.

"It's at the college where we went." Sonic said as we pulled apart.

"A-Are you sure you're alright with working."

"I'm cancer free, Ames. I'm fine."

"I-I know, but it can still come back."

"Yea in like a million years!"

Sonic was so happy! I hated myself for not being happy for him. I went upstairs and changed my clothes. As I walked downstairs I saw Sonic at the bottom of the stairs with my water bottle in his hand. He handed it to me and grinned at me.

"When do you start?" I asked.

"Monday."

I nodded and headed outside. Sonic followed me. I had my Ipod and speaker with me. I plugged in my Ipod and picked a song. I was learning a new dance. It would be perfect if Sonic would join me, but he sat on the grass and watched me. It was called Second Chance... Second chance... Sonic needs a second chance.

"Come dance with me, Sonic." I said as I stopped dancing."

"I'm good."

"Come on! You need a second chance."

"I already had a second chance."

Sonic wouldn't give in. He laid on his back and closed his eyes. I started to dance again. How could I motivate him again? Nothing would change his mind. I remember he gave up running until he needed something... His job was running around. What if he had something that had to do with dancing. As I dance I began to think. Dancing... That dancing contest!

"Remember that dance contest we heard on the radio?" I asked as the song ended.

"Yea."

"We should do it."

"You sure?"

"Are you sure?"

"Well, I just started a new job."

Damn it! This wasn't going to work out. I'll have to think of something else. What else would Sonic do. What if I let myself go? No, I'm not doing that. Sonic and I were good at staying healthy. Mostly because I danced all day long, and Sonic had cancer inside of him. What else is there? I didn't want Sonic to work full days! Half days would make me feel better about his health.

"Sonic? Can I talk to you about something important?" I asked laying next to him.

"Sure!"

"H-How would you feel if we expanded our family."

"What are you saying?"

"Maybe we could try to have kids..."

Sonic sat up on his elbows. I sat all the way up. Sonic reached for my Ipod and he turned off the music. He began to stand up. He grabbed my Ipod and my speaker. I stood up and he looked at me with cold eyes.

"We'll talk about this later." Sonic said handing me my things.

Sonic went inside and shut the door. I stayed outside. This might have made things worse.

* * *

I made dinner for us. We sat at the table and ate dinner. I was hoping that Sonic would bring up kids, but that wasn't happening. I know it would be hard for us to even have kids, but I can't have Sonic working and being stress so much. But kids are stressful too, but they're so much fun at the same time! A plan began to form in my mind. If only I could speak it to Sonic. I just couldn't find the right words.

"So, kids huh?" Sonic finally said.

"Y-Yea. I thought-"

"You know if you got pregnant you wouldn't be dancing for at least a year."

I looked at Sonic. His face was pale and showed no emotions. He looked dead. I was a little scared of him. He wasn't raising his voice or anything. I over thought this whole moment.

"Believe me." Sonic began. "I really want kids, but I can't afford our child to form cancer like I did."

"But Sonic you're cancer free."

"Now you say it. But, I can't risk it, Ames. I'm sorry."

I looked down at my plate. I heard Sonic get up and leave. A felt a tear leave my eye and it hit my hand. I didn't care that I was crying. Sonic never came back to the table. I knew he was upstairs. I took my plate and washed it. I turned on the dish washer and went into the living room. I felt different. I popped in a DVD and pressed play. It was a video of my wedding dance. Sonic and I danced together. It was a hip-hop song.

"Those olds days... We should be making new days." I said.

I fell asleep on the couch. Sonic came downstairs and turned everything off. I heard Sonic's voice say something, but I couldn't make it out. I was half asleep and half awake. I felt a blanket over my whole body and Sonic kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight Ames."

I was out like a light. I had a dream though. Sonic had both of his legs back and we were dancing together. We were the top two dancers in the state. Everything was wonderful. That is until Sonic went crazy one night and everything just went black after that.

I woke with blood shot eyes. I looked at the coffee table and there was a cup of coffee and a note. I sat up and looked at the note. It was from Sonic.

"Went out. Might need to heat coffee up. Love you, Sonic." I said.

I grabbed the coffee cup and drank it. Sonic was right. I needed to heat this cup. I got up and heated up the coffee. I went upstairs and into our room. The bed was unmade. I rolled my eyes and grinned. Sonic never liked making beds. I set the cup down and began to make the bed. I turned on the TV and listened to the radio.

"Only a few more days to sign up for the world wide dance contest!" The TV said.

The dance contest! I totally forgot about that! I turned up the volume on the TV and listened to every word. Maybe I could enter and Sonic could watch me. It was like that when I was in high school. Maybe Sonic would change his mind last minute like last time.

"Get ahold of yourself Amy!" I said. "Sonic quit dancing forever. It's in his past."


	4. Contest Out, Family In

**Sonic' POV**

That whole kids things got me worked up. I told Amy no, but my heart is saying yes. My breathing became heavy. I feel fine. I'm not dizzy or anything. I just feel different. I didn't have work today, which is a good thing because I didn't get any sleep last night. Amy past out on the couch with the TV on. What if she burned the whole house down!? She wouldn't do that though.

"Just walk in." I said as I just sat in my car.

I reached for the door handle. I opened my car door and got out. I shut the door and locked my car. I started to walk towards the small building. It was a doctors office. I'm not sick or anything. I just have to get a check up since I had cancer in my system. I walked in and went to the front desk.

"He'll be right with you."

I nodded my head and picked a seat. Some people looked at my leg, but I didn't care. I was wearing shorts, so everyone could see my plastic leg! I don't know why people kept starring all the time. I pulled out my phone and Amy had texted me. I texted her back and put my phone away.

"Sonic." Called a nurse.

I got up and walked over to her. We shook hands. She took my weight and height. We went into a room and she checked my blood pressure. It hurt a little, but I didn't show it.

"You're blood pressure is a little high this morning." The nurse said.

"I didn't get a good night sleep."

"Are those medications working?"

"Oh yea! My wife just didn't come to bed. She fell asleep on the couch."

The nurse laughed and wrote some things down on her clipboard. She stood up and opened the door.

"The doctor will be right with you." She said.

"Thanks."

She shut the door. Well, this is the boring part now. Waiting for the doctor. I remember waiting in the doctor office forever when I was a teenager. I spent most of my time in here for my last few teenage years. It was so boring. I just starred at all the posters. I was reading the same thing over and over again. Same old boring information. I sighed and then the door opened.

"Hey, Sonic! It's been a while." The doctor said.

"Yea."

"You don't look alright."

"I didn't get a good night sleep."

The doctor took out his pen and wrote some stuff down. I waited until he looked at me.

"So, we have to take your blood today. Just to see if your cancer if forming again."

The doctor opened the door and I followed him out. We went into a lab room. There were other people getting their blood drawn. I didn't mind this part. It felt like I was getting Chemo again. I'm not sure if that's a good or bad thing.

"Alright. We'll have the results in about a week." The doctor said as we headed back into the room.

He shut the door and I sat back down. He checked my heart beat and breathing levels. He took a look at my plastic foot. Well, I had to take it off. Everything was fine. My health was fine. My heart was fine. My brain was fine. My stomach was fine. That's where my cancer started. That little area took a big part of my life.

"Any other questions you have before I let you go?" The doctor asked.

"Well, my wife and I a-are talking about kids."

"I'm happy for you."

"But the thing is... Would I pass down cancer to my kids?"

"Not at all! You are cancer free. But if you weren't there would be a very small percentage of the child having cancer."

I kept asking all the questions. I needed as much information as I could get. The doctor even wrote some stuff down so I could go over with Amy. But I would surprise Amy with this by not telling her. After all my questions were answered I left. It was dark outside. Grey and cold. I walked over to my car and got in. I pulled out and drove home.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing." I said getting out of my car.

I locked my car and went to the front door. I pulled out my keys and unlocked the door. I stepped and I heard music playing. It was by Rouge. Diamonds! I remember Amy and I danced this song when I found out I was cancer free. Those old memories. Sadly, we can never get those back now. It's all my fau-

"Sonic! Guess what!" Amy yelled jumping over to me.

"What?"

"T-That dance contest..." Amy held up a finger and took a sip of her water. "I'm going to try o-out!"

Ah fuck! If Amy was going to the dance contest then we couldn't try to have any kids. No one could dance while they're pregnant. Amy went back into the living and started to dance. I signed and joined her. We danced together to Diamonds. I couldn't remember all the moves, but Amy helped me out. We posed at the end. We laughed and sat on the couch.

"I miss those old days!" Amy said turning off the music.

"Yea, me too."

"We should do the dance contest together! Just like high school!"

"I don't know if this is a good time to bring this up but..." I paused and looked at Amy. "Your wish will come true."

"What wish?"

"Kids."

Amy gasped and covered her mouth. I saw tears form in her eyes. She screamed and hugged me tight. The air left my body and my face started to turn purple. She let go and stood up flapped her arms. She couldn't get the excitement out of her system.

"I'll let you dance your happiness out." I said walking into the kitchen.

I heard Amy turn on a fast beat song. I got an apple and a glass of water. As I walked upstairs I saw her dancing. I grinned at the sight and went upstairs. I ate my apple and saved half the glass of water. I walked into our bathroom and opened the drawer. I pulled out a bunch of pills. I counted each pills, making sure I wasn't forgetting any.

"8,9, 10." I said as I counted the pills.

I put 5 pills in my mouth and drank some water. My head went back and I swallowed the pills. I did the same thing to the other half. I looked in the mirror and my eyes were losing their color. My face was pale. I needed a shower.

"It's been a long day." I said getting in the shower.

I took a shower. I could hear Amy running up the stairs. She burst through the bedroom door and opened the bathroom door. She screamed, but then started to laugh. She shut the door and leaned up against it.

"I still get scared when I see your leg on the counter." Amy said looking at my plastic leg.

"At least it's not my head."

Amy laughed and she got undressed. We took a shower together. She took longer since she had to wash everything. I opened the shower door and grabbed my towel. I wrapped it around myself and sat on the toilet. Amy turned off the water and grabbed her towel. She walked over to the sink and grabbed my plastic.

"Thanks." I said putting my leg back on.

"Anytime. Now, I'm going to make dinner."

I nodded and Amy got dressed in her PJ's and headed downstairs. I dried myself off and got changed. I didn't put a shirt on. I just had shorts on and I went downstairs. My plastic leg was a little damp from the heat of the water so I had to be careful when I walked down the stairs. I grabbed the railing and made it all the way downstairs.

"Oh Sonic! Your mom called you while you were in the shower." Amy said handing me my phone.

"She always calls."

I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. I dialed her number and put my phone up to my ear. It rang for a while until I heard the ringing stop.

_"Sonic! Why didn't you pick up!?"_

"Mom, I was in the shower."

_"I was so worried that you were-"_

"Sick? No mom. I'm cancer free."

_"I know. I know, but your just like your father. Full of surprises."_

"Well, that's me. Oh! I got a job!"

_"That's great Sonic! Do they know about your past?"_

"Y-Yes. I'm working with my college cross country coach."

"Make sure you tell him that you can get dizzy."

"I got to go mom."

I hung before my mom said anything else. She is always like this. She thinks I'm going to die one day. I'm fine. I don't know why people can't get the words 'cancer free' in their head. It goes in one ear and out the other. Amy is getting there, but I know she is just scared for me. If she had cancer I'd be the same way. My mom just has to let go of the past. That was the only thing that was holding me back, and once I let it go I became cancer free.

* * *

It's been a few months later. I've been working with the cross country team. They were great! Some were better than me! Mostly because I couldn't even run most of the time. I told the whole team about my leg and how I lost it. They were really in to it and they kept asking questions. I was glad they liked me for me.

"Alright, alright. I think that's enough for today." The coach said.

"Manic. Stay here." I said.

Everyone else went headed to the locker rooms while Manic stayed behind. He walked up to me and I looked at him.

"Your grade aren't looking that pretty. Why is that?" I asked.

"Well you see coach..."

"Just call me Sonic."

"Well, Sonic. I...Weren't you like this during your college years?" Manic said winking at me.

"At some points yes. But I mostly stayed inside hospitals rooms."

Manic didn't know what to say. He didn't look at me after I said that. I sighed and looked at Manic.

"Listen Manic. If you pull your grades up I'll let you run in the first meet. Deal?" I asked putting my hand out.

"Deal!" Manic said shaking my hand.

"Good. Now go change." I said hitting his shoulder.

Manic ran off and I watched him. Manic reminds me a lot of myself. Running wise that is. I remember running backwards, with my eyes closed, and even running while dancing in circles. Those were the days.

"It's been a good day, Sonic! I'll see you tomorrow." The coach said.

"Alright. See you tomorrow."

I waved goodbye to the coach and headed to the parking lot. I remember walking this way from my classes and meeting Amy. We would always go get coffee after class or just go to the park and hang out. I got in my car and drove home. It wasn't that far of a drive, which was nice.

"Hey Ames! I made it home!" I called as I was walking upstairs.

Amy didn't answer me. I looked at the time. It just turned 6pm. Her class just ended. I walked into the closet (in our bedroom) and got changed. Maybe I'll make her a nice dinner or something.

"Sonic." Amy said opening the bathroom door.

"AH! A-Amy!" I yelled holding my chest. "I-I didn't know you were h-here."

"Sorry to scare you, but I have something to show you."

Amy grabbed my hand and we walked into the bathroom. She crossed her arms and leaned her hip on the counter. I gave her a confused look. Oh shit! Did I forget her birthday or something!? Was it my mom's birthday!? Amy grabbed the back of my head and tilted it towards the sink.

"Oh...OH!" I said seeing the results. "We did it! You're pregnant!" I said hugging Amy.

"I thought it was going to be harder, but it was pretty easy."

"Yes, yes it was... Wait." I let go of Amy. "What about that dance contest you wanted to be in."

"I'd rather start something new with your than relive my high school life."

I grinned at Amy. I held out my hand and she grabbed it. I turned off the bathroom lights and we headed downstairs. Oh, here comes my dizzy head again. I just need to take my pills. I haven't taken all of them today. You'll be fine, Sonic. You're just too excited about starting a family.


	5. Different Reaction

Amy is one week pregnant. Morning sickness hit her hard. She couldn't dance in the morning only in the afternoon. Sonic felt bad for her since dancing was her way of expressing herself and now she couldn't do it. But, Amy realized that Sonic felt the same way when he found out he had cancer.

"Now I know how you feel." Amy said with her head hanging over the toilet.

"Well, you can still dance though. In about a year..."

Amy threw up once Sonic said that. Sonic held her hair back and she arched her back. Sonic flushed the toilet and Amy sat down on her knees. She wiped her mouth and slowly got up. She went to the sink and grabbed her toothbrush. She brushed her teeth and Sonic walked out and looked at the time.

"I have to go to work, Ames." Sonic said poking his head into the bathroom.

"Alright. I'm better now."

"I'm glad. Also, I'm going over to my mom's place after work and telling her the good news."

"Tell me what she says."

Sonic nodded and left for work. He loved working with people who loved running as much as he does. He would never give up running. Not even if he lost his other legs. Sonic arrived at the college and Manic saw him walking across the parking lot. He ran towards Sonic and jumped in front of him.

"Hey Sonic! I got a B on my test!" Manic said showing Sonic his paper.

"I'm proud of you! Good job."

Sonic and Manic walked together to the football field. Sonic had notice that Manic and him were getting really close with each other. Sonic was starting to consider Manic his favorite runner. Coarse, Sonic would never tell anyone but Amy. Manic loved being with Sonic. Right from the start Sonic knew he would be close with Manic.

"Sonic." The head coach said. "It's going to be raining so I'm having them work on strength in the gym."

"Oh alright... But isn't there a track in the gym."

"Yea, but it's not what they are training on."

Sonic nodded and followed the coach. Manic followed along too. The coach had posted a note on the boys and girls locker room door saying that they would be meeting in the gym. All the boys were happy about it, but the girls weren't. Sonic remembered when Amy and him took Shape Up (in high school) and they did weight training and Amy wouldn be so upset since she wasn't dancing today.

"Those old memories." Sonic said to himself.

The coach and Sonic watched as everyone was doing something to improve their skills. Manic was talking to a girl and they were just talking to each other. Sonic got up and walked over to the pair of friends.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sonic asked crossing his arms.

"Stuff..." Manic said.

"Remember our deal? Your attitude towards your grades better be the same as running."

Manic signed and walked away from the girl. Sonic looked at the girl and they started to talk. The girl left and went with her friends to workout. Sonic walked back to the coach and they started to talk for a while.

"Boy or girl?" Asked the coach.

"We don't know yet. Amy is one week pregnant."

"I hope your baby turns out healthy."

"Me too. My dad had cancer and it past down to me and I might give it to my child."

"You are cancer free, right?"

"Right."

"Then you have nothing to be worried about."

The coach hit Sonic on his back and they started to laugh. Sonic thought about what the coach had said. Since he is cancer free his child wouldn't have any form of cancer already inside of them. But, what if Sonic wasn't cure of cancer? What if the doctor was wrong about being cancer free. What if the Chemo didn't work all those years. What if Amy gets cancer because of Sonic?

"No, that last one couldn't happen." Sonic said shaking his head.

Soon, practice was over and everyone went back to their dorms. It was starting to rain. Luckily, Sonic made it to his car before it started to pour. He started his car and began to drive to his mom's house.

"I hope it's not raining over there."

Sonic hated the rain. The rain would always miss up his plastic leg. Sonic made it to his mom's house and it wasn't raining! It was cloudy and windy, but it didn't look like it was going to rain. It should pass within a few hours. Sonic parked his car in the drive way and got out. He rang the doorbell and waited.

"Oh Sonic! Come in! Come in!"

Sonic's mom opened the door and let Sonic in. She shut the door and turned around and hugged her son.

"Mom, I have to tell you something important." Sonic said sitting on the couch.

"Did the cancer come back!?"

"Oh no. It's good news."

Sonic's mom sat in front of him with a wide smile on her face. Sonic rubbed his hands together and leaned towards his mom.

"There are two things. First, I got a job!" Sonic said.

"Oh Sonic that's wonderful! Let me guess.. It has something to do with running."

"Yep! I'm the second cross country coach for my old college."

"How exciting!"

"The second thing..." Sonic paused. "Amy and I are having a child!"

Sonic had a wide smile on his face. His heart was beating so fast now. His mother's smile went away and she starred at Sonic with her mouth open. Sonic thought she was trying to think of something to say or try not to scream from happiness, but...

"WHAT!? Sonic! Do you know how dangerous that is!?" Sonic's mom yelled.

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Having a child when you have cancer inside of you means your child will have cancer."

"But you and dad had me when dad still had cancer. I'm cancer free."

"It doesn't work like that, Sonic." Sonic's mom said standing up.

"Why are you making this a big deal? I thought you would be happy for us."

"I am happy Sonic. But do you really want your child to form cancer?"

"Mom, why can't you get this through your head... I'm cancer free!" Sonic raised his voice.

"For now Sonic! Cancer doesn't go away forever!"

"You have to stop living in the past mom! I'm better! You can't stop Amy and I from having a child! It's happening now."

With that, Sonic headed for the front door. He opened it and slammed it shut. Sonic's mom opened the door and ran after Sonic.

"Sonic wait!" She yelled.

"No! Amy and I need to stay positive about this. You're not helping at all!"

Sonic got in his car and started it. He backed up and drove away, leaving his mother out in the rain. Sonic pulls out his phone and calls Tails. Sonic stops in his drive way and waits for Tails to pick up his call.

_"Hello?"_

"Tails! Want to go out tonight?"

_"Sure! Where though?"_

"The bar."

_"I'll be over at your place soon."_

Tails hung and Sonic got out of his car. The rain had stopped within a couple of minutes. Amy was watching TV on the couch as Sonic came home. Amy sat up knowing who was home.

"What did your mom say?" Amy asked with a smile.

Sonic shook his head and didn't say anything. Amy knew something bad must have happened while Sonic was over there. Sonic grabbed his coat and stood at the front door waiting for Tails. He sighed as he looked outside the front door.

"She's not happy." Sonic finally said. "She said I'm going to give our child cancer."

"But you're cancer free."

"I'm glad you finally caught on. But my mom hasn't."

"Sonic..." Amy got up and stood behind Sonic. "This baby is going to be healthy. Just you wait. You'll prove your mom wrong."

"What if she's right though? I'll poison him or her before they're even born!"

"Don't say that! You have to stay positive."

A car pulled into their driveway. Sonic put on his coat and turned around and faced Amy. He grabbed her waist and pulled her into a kiss. Amy kissed him back and they pulled apart, looking into each other's eyes.

"I'm having a guys night with Tails." Sonic said.

"Have fun. Don't stay out late."

Sonic grinned and opened the front door. He ran to Tails' car and got in. Tails waved at Amy and she waved back. She shut the door and Sonic and Tails left the house. It was no longer raining outside.

* * *

"Your mom really said that?" Tails questioned.

"Yep. Since my dad gave me cancer I'm giving my own child cancer."

"But your dad had cancer when they made you."

"That's what I said! My dad wasn't cancer free and I'm cancer free."

"Maybe she doesn't want you to relive your dad's past."

Tails put his hand on Sonic's shoulder. They were sitting at a bar together. Sonic had to worry about his health so he didn't drink anything. Tails drank, but not enough to get him drunk.

"Why don't you have one glass?" Tails asked.

"I guess I could use one right now."

"Great! Waiter!" Tails said putting his hand in the air.

The waiter walked over to Sonic and Tails. They requested their drinks. They waited no longer than five minutes. Sonic and Tails raised their glasses and drank them. They slammed their glass on the counter and closed their eyes tight after they finished.

"Damn!" Sonic said. "It's like a rush going through my body!"

"I know! It's so weird!"

Sonic and Tails have a few more. Before it's too late they head home. Tails drove home and Sonic was falling asleep as Tails drove.

"It's a good thing I didn't drive." Sonic said getting out of the car.

"Yea. I'll see you soon."

Sonic nodded and walked to the front door. Tails backed out of the driveway and went home. Sonic opened the door and closed it. He made sure it was locked and he headed upstairs. He walked into his room and saw Amy fast asleep. She was in a ball, hugging her pillow. Sonic changed his clothes and got into bed.

"Goodnight, Ames." Sonic whispered.


	6. Reliving the Past

It's been six months later. Amy is now six months pregnant. She hated how she couldn't dance! Her mood swings were everywhere and all she talked about was dancing. Amy would only take yoga classes though. It would help her relax and take all the stress away.

"Now just breath in and out." Amy said as she taught her yoga class.

It was quite and peaceful in the dance studio. Amy got a room in the back so the hip-hop music wouldn't get to her or her class. The lights were off and there was soft music playing. It felt like Amy was on the beach or walking through a nice, calm, green forest.

"Now, as you lie on you back think as if you're laying in the soft grass and the shade of the trees protect you from anything harmful." Amy said in a quite calm voice. "Breath in...And out."

Everyone did as they were told. The whole class had their eyes closed. Everyone was so relaxed. Nothing could ruin their focus. People pictured themselves in the woods laying on the soft grass. They shade covered their body from the burning heat. Everything went quite as the music ended.

"Thank you for joining me today." Amy said opening her eyes. "Now, I'm turning on the lights."

Amy slowly got up and balanced herself. She walked over to the light switch and turned on the lights. Everyone groans as they lights came back on. Amy laughed a little and stood in front of everyone.

"I will see you next time." Amy said. "Enjoy your day."

Everyone started to pack their things. There was a knock on the door and someone walked in. Amy looked up and smiled.

"Did I miss yoga class again?" Sonic asked.

"Yes and it was wonderful!"

Everyone left and now it was only Sonic and Amy in the room. Sonic grabbed her yoga matt and put it away in her bag. Amy had her hands on her stomach and watched Sonic. She smiled at him as they made eye contact.

"Let's go." Amy said.

Sonic and Amy got in their car and drove to their local hospital. Since Amy is more than half way through her pregnancy, she can now discover the gender of the child. Although, Sonic wasn't thinking about the gender. He was thinking about his cancer. Sonic kept telling himself that he was going to give his son or daughter cancer. They could die during once they are born. Amy could die from child birth too!

"Everything is fine, Sonikku." Amy said as Sonic parked the car. "Nothing bad will happen. I promise you."

"What if-"

"Shh... You're upsetting the baby." Amy teased.

Sonic grinned at Amy and they walked into the hospital. They went up to floor three. They checked in and were taken to another room. A nurse opened the door and the couple walked in. Amy laid down on a bed and lifted her shirt up. The nurse shut the door and Sonic sat next to Amy.

"Are you two excited to know the gender?" The nurse asked.

"We've been waiting for this day forever!" Amy said with a wide smile.

The nurse got the machine ready. She placed gel on Amy's stomach. Amy reached for Sonic's hand and Sonic reached for her hand. They looked at the screen of the machine. They could see a little baby hedgehog. Amy gasped and saw the baby move.

"The baby won't have cancer, right?" Sonic asked.

"You've been asking that same question every time you walk in here." The nurse laughed. "There is no form of cancer."

"You sure? Cause when my parents had me my dad wasn't cancer free and-"

"Don't mind him." Amy said cutting Sonic off. "He's just nervous."

Sonic was playing with his fingers as Amy and the nurse talked. The nurse removed her gloves and headed for the door.

"The doctor will see you soon."

With that, the nurse left the couple alone. Sonic was sweating a little and he didn't know why. Amy knew this was a big day for both of them. She eve felt a little sick today, but that's only because she gets to find out the gender of the baby. Sonic's heart beat was faster and faster as he heard everyone outside. He heard tons of doctors and nurses. Phones were ringing nonstop and he could hear people walking back and forth.

"How are you guys today?" The doctor asked as she opened the door.

"G-Good." Sonic said.

"S-Sonic? Is that you?"

"Yessss. Do I know you?"

"I remember when you were a teen. I'm that nurse who gave you chemo."

"Really!?" Sonic said with wide eyes. "I-I thought you would have forgot."

"Doctors never forget."

"Sonic told me a lot about you." Amy said.

The doctor smiled at the couple and sat down in the chair. She looked at the baby. A smiled appeared on her face. Sonic saw this and he leaned forward. Amy pushed him back and laughed a little.

"So, doctor... Will the baby-" Sonic began to say.

"No, Sonic." The doctor said. "The nurse told me you would ask if there is any form of cancer. So far, there's non."

"That key word... So far... My parents went through the same thing."

"Oh here we go again." Amy said covering her eyes.

"My dad had cancer when I born... But, I'm cancer free and everyone keeps telling me that our child won't have it." Sonic explained.

"Well those people are right." The doctor said.

Sonic clapped his hands together. The doctor took a screen shot of the baby and printed. She turned off the machine and smiled.

"I'll be right back."

The doctor left and Amy couldn't wait any longer. She wanted to know the gender of the baby. Sonic kept moving in his seat. His hands were sweating and his heart wouldn't stop beating. The couple waited long enough for this moment.

"Here is your picture of the ultrasound..." The doctor said giving the picture to Amy.

"What's the gender?" Amy asked.

"You both have a healthy..." The doctor said looking at Sonic. "Baby boy."

Amy gasped and held the picture to her chest. She screamed and started to cry. Sonic thanked the doctor and they had a moment alone. Amy couldn't stop looking at the picture. Sonic got up from his seat and helped Amy to her feet. Sonic's whole body was shaking though. He couldn't believe he was going to have a son! A healthy son to be exact! The couple left the hospital and went home.

* * *

Sonic was walking to his mother's house. It was a bright sunny day. The sun was out, but Sonic didn't like that. He liked the sun, but it was becoming hotter every day. His body would sweat a lot and he had to keep drinking water. He would become dizzy and tired within five minutes of walking. Sonic reached his mother's house breathing really hard. He manage to control his breathing before ringing the door bell.

"H-Hey mom." Sonic said as he saw his mother standing on front of him.

"Hello, Sonic. How's my baby boy?"

"Good... Can I come in?"

"Of coarse!"

Sonic's mother let him in. She looked around outside for a moment and shut the door. Sonic had to ultrasound picture with him. Sonic and his mother had a strange relationship now. Ever since Sonic told his mother that Amy is pregnant, they haven't been talking much. Sonic took his mom's hand and they walked into the kitchen together. Sonic let go and stood in front of mother with a smile on his face.

"I made a copy for you." Sonic said pulling someone out of his pocket.

He handed his mother an envelope. Sonic's mother got a confused look at her face when she read the front. It said 'To grandma'. Sonic held his hands together and was waiting for his mother to open it. She began to open it and she pulled out a picture. She looked at the picture and she turned it over. On the back of the picture said 'My grandson'.

"OH SONIC!"

Sonic's mother hugged him tight and she started to cry. Sonic hugged her back and they stayed like that for a while. They pulled apart and Sonic explained the picture to her. He even told her that their son is healthy just like any other pregnancy.

"So far there's no sign of cancer." Sonic said.

"That's great, Sonic! I'm so happy for you."

"You're not mad anymore?"

"I was never mad. I was just scared."

Sonic hugged his mother again. Sonic rubbed her back as she cried some more. They pulled apart and looked each other in the eyes.

"Your eyes are so red, Sonic." Sonic's mother said.

"I haven't been sleeping that well." Sonic lied.

"Are you getting dizzy again? Sore throat? Stomach ach?!"

"No, no, and no." Sonic lied again.

"I have a feeling you're hiding something."

"Mom, I'm a grown hedgehog. If I need anything I have you and Amy and the baby."

"Oh alright... I'll let you go then. Thank you for the picture."

"Anything for senior!"

Sonic laughed and left his mother's house. He walked back to his own house. Amy was in the kitchen. Sonic walked into the kitchen. Amy spit out her food and held her chest once Sonic walked in. Sonic got confused by this and looked behind him.

"Y-Your eyes, Sonic! They're all red!"

"I just need sleep." Sonic lied rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm so fat..."

"Mood swings again?"

Amy didn't answer him. She walked past him and went upstairs.

"I'm taking a nap!" Amy yelled from upstairs.

Amy shut the bedroom door and took a long nap. However, Sonic was sitting on the couch. He watched TV for a few minutes and realized something. He hasn't taken his pills at all today! That's why his eyes were so red and he wasn't himself.

"Wait, I can't wake Amy up or she'll explode on me." Sonic said. "I-I'll take them tonight."

Sonic relaxed himself and closed his eyes. He fell fast asleep on the couch.

Once Sonic woke up, his head was spinning. He blinked a couple of times before standing up. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. He yawned and stood up. His real leg was shaking a little. Sonic made it to the stairs. He started to climb the stairs, but he stopped half way, breathing really hard.

"S-Shit... Ames!" Sonic yelled. "Amy!"

Amy opened the bedroom door and went to the top of the stairs. She rubbed her eyes and looked down the stairs. She gasped and quickly went back into their bedroom. She came back with an oxygen mask and walked down the stairs.

"Here, Sonic... " Amy said putting the mask on Sonic.

Sonic's breathing slowed down and his real leg stopped shaking. Amy rubbed his back. Sonic had his knees up to his chest and he rested his head on his knees. He closed his eyes and controlled his breathing.

"Did you take your pills today?" Amy asked.

All Sonic could do was shake his head. He couldn't talk at all. His skin was pale and his body felt weaker than ever. Amy left and went back upstairs. She came back with all of Sonic's pills and a cup of water.

"Take these now." Amy said in a tone.

Sonic held up his hand and Amy put all the pills in his hand. Sonic took off the mask and took half the pills first. He drank half the water and swallowed. He did the same thing with the other half. He put the mask back on and relaxed some more.

"I should have never taken that nap... I'm sorry Sonic." Amy said.

"It's my fault." Sonic said pulling the mask off. "I should have taken my pills."

"We'll do better next time."

Sonic nodded his head. Amy stood up and held out her hand. Sonic grabbed her hand. He was still a little dizzy but enough for him to make it up the stairs. Amy put Sonic on bed rest for the rest of the day. She gave him his oxygen mask and everything.

"I'll bring your dinner up. Just rest." Amy said.

"This is suppose to be the other way around."

Amy giggled a little and went downstairs. Sonic laid his head down on his pillow and thought for a moment. When he was living with Uncle Chuck he was put on bed rest. His mother would bring dinner to him.. He couldn't breath... Now, it's the same thing. Amy put him on bed rest and she's bringing dinner to him. Plus, Sonic had his oxygen mask on him...

"I'm reliving my past." Sonic said sitting up.


	7. Ready to Break

It's been a couple of months later. Amy is due in two weeks. The couple couldn't wait! Their baby boy was healthy just like any other baby. Amy couldn't control herself. She would talk to the baby and sometimes sing to the baby. She wasn't allowed to go out to her yoga classes. So she just did yoga in her living room. It's a bright sunny day and Amy was doing Yoga outside for once. Sonic was at work, but Cream was with Amy.

"Now. Breath in... And out. Feel the wind run through your body." Amy said a calm voice.

"I feel it..." Cream said with a smile.

"Now close your eyes and slowly roll down on your back."

Cream did what she was told. Their arms were next to their body and they were breathing really slow. The sun felt nice and warm on their body. Everything was quite. The girls enjoyed their time alone for once. Cream felt all of her worried fade away. She should have taken more yoga classes with Amy.

"Now slowly sit up and open your eyes." Amy said.

Cream did that and she open her eyes. Amy was still lying on her back with her eyes open.

"I-I kinda need some help." Amy said, her face turning red.

Cream laughed and stood up. She grabbed Amy's hands and slowly pulled her up. The two friends went inside. They went into the kitchen and grabbed some water. They felt so relaxed they didn't want to stand anymore. So they sat on the couch and played some soft music.

"That was so nice, Amy! You're really good at that."

"Thanks. Sonic hates doing yoga with me."

"Why?"

"Cause it's too slow."

"Tails would just fall asleep."

The girls laughed and talked more about their lovers. Sonic and Tails were both at work. Tails just worked on planes and or improved them. Sonic was at the college. They had a big race today. It was the perfect day to have a race. Amy really want to see the college team play, but Sonic wouldn't let her. That's when Amy called Cream over to hang out and relax.

"Yea, but lately... Sonic's been acting weird." Amy said setting her glass down.

"How so?"

"He can barley breath sometimes. He won't eat his dinner... He keeps forgetting to take those damn pills."

"Why don't you put a note somewhere saying to remind him?"

"That's a good idea... I would have never thought of that!"

"That's what I do sometimes."

Cream got up and went to get a pen and paper. Cream wrote down the note and walked upstairs. She stuck it on the mirror of their bathroom. She came back downstairs and sat next to Amy with a smile on her.

"All done. That should help you guys."

"Thanks Cream. I wouldn't know what to do without you!"

Amy had a tear fall from her eye. She wiped it away and they started to talk again. Amy kept talking about Sonic. Cream didn't mind it at all. Although, Cream didn't like how Sonic quit dancing because of his cancer and leg. He was a great dancer and he threw it away because life got a little harder. It didn't sound like Sonic, but he made that choice. Amy wished that Sonic would dance with her more often, but it was hard.

"So Sonic never dances anymore?" Cream asked.

"Never... Not even to a romantic slow dance."

"I thought he brought in ice cream one day and you two danced."

"He did... But that was a one time thing."

"What about another dance contest."

"Well, there was a dance contest, but I got pregnant so I couldn't do it."

"Maybe he's not confident anymore because of his plastic leg. You know what people think of him now."

Amy thought what Cream just said. At first Sonic didn't mind showing his leg while dancing, but as time went on he slowly stopped. People would look at Sonic differently. Sonic hated that because people would feel bad for him. They would talk to him like he was a little kid. People would judge him. People would make fun of him. Amy now realized that Sonic quit dancing because of everyone's words.

"I better get going." Cream said. "It was fun today! We need to do this again!"

"Yes! I'll call you later."

The friends hugged each other goodbye and Cream left. Amy sat on the couch and thought to herself. Before Sonic had cancer he was fine dancing. He showed everyone what he can do. He proved everyone wrong. He proved that guys can be dancers too. He prove that no matter how hard life gets you can beat it. But this time, Sonic couldn't do it.

"I'll boost his confidents again." Amy said with a smile.

* * *

It's the late afternoon. Amy was at home. She painted her nails, took a nap, cooked, and took more naps. She was watching TV. She had snacks near her and bottles of water. She was enjoying herself right now. She was watching a dance show. The finals were up. Amy's eyes would leave the TV screen at all. Not even if the phone rang. She would only pick up the phone if the ring tone was Sonic.

"Sonic should be home." Amy said looking at her phone.

The front door opened slowly. Amy turned her head slowly. Her eyes wouldn't leave the screen. She knew by the noises it was Sonic. Her focus went towards Sonic. Her heart started to beat faster and she stood up.

"H-Hey A-Amy..." Sonic said out of breath.

"What's wrong Sonic!?"

"N-Nothing...Long day I-I guess."

"Bed. Now!"

Amy helped Sonic upstairs. Sonic could barely make it up the stairs. They had to stop in the middle of the stair way because Sonic couldn't breath at all. Amy was so worried for Sonic. He wouldn't answer her at all. He had a strong grip on the railing of the stairs and he wouldn't let go. Finally, Amy managed to get Sonic to their bedroom. Sonic made it to the bed and Amy got his oxygen mask on him right away.

"You didn't take your pills? Did you?" Amy asked sitting on the bed.

Sonic closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. Amy groaned and got up. She went into the bathroom and got all his pills. She set them on his night stand and crossed her arms. Sonic looked at her with tired eyes. Amy notice that his body looked dead again.

"I'm not leaving until you take those pills." Amy said.

Sonic nodded his head. He couldn't talk because he was focused on breathing again. Amy's ears went up as she heard her phone go off downstairs. It could be the doctor about her due date.

"Stay here. I'll be back."

Amy left the bedroom and Sonic turned his head and looked at his pills. What is happening!? Sonic was great at remembering to take his pills. Those pills are the key keep Sonic alive. Was he trying to throw them out of his life? Everything depended on those pills. His health. His mind. His body. His heart. His breathing. Most of all his _life._

"AHHHH!"

Sonic's ears went up as he heard Amy scream. He threw off his mask and ran out of the bedroom. Sonic grabbed the railing and goes downstairs. But, sadly, Sonic misses a step and he falls down the stairs hitting his head on the way down. Sonic groaned in pain and didn't get up.

"Look what you did to my son!"

"M-M-Mom?" Sonic asked looking around.

Sonic's mom ran to Sonic. She pushed Sonic on his back and looked at him. Sonic's whole world was spinning right now. Amy notice there was blood on the stairs. She walked away and went to get a rag to clean everything up.

"She's gone baby..." Sonic's mother said.

"Excuse me!?" Amy yelled. "Why are you even here!?"

"I was driving when I saw my baby barely making it to the front door of his fucking house!"

Sonic slightly cracked open his head. Sonic was laying on the floor. He was looking up and his eyes weren't moving at all. His mother was talking to him. At least he was talking back to her.

"That's it! You're staying with me till the baby is born." Sonic's mother said.

"W-What? No, mom." Sonic said still dazed.

"Yes! Amy is no help for you! She's due any day now!"

"We have our friends."

"No Sonic! You're coming with me!"

"NO!" Sonic yelled. "I'M STAYING! You have no right to talk bad about my own wife!"

Sonic glared at his mother. Amy was in her room listening to what Sonic was saying. She was crying, but she had to be quite about it. Why was this happening!? Sonic was becoming weaker and weaker. Something was wrong with his body. But, Sonic kept telling Amy that it was just stress from the baby. They both were scared and they both started to act different as each day was closer to having a baby in the house.

"I'm calling the doctor." Sonic's mother said dialing the phone number.

Sonic sat up and he held his head. He felt blood, but it wasn't a lot. Amy came back downstairs like nothing happened. She had a towel for Sonic. She wrapped it around his head and looked at her mother-in-law. Sonic's mother got off the phone and starred down at the couple as if she just found out like had sex for the first time. Sonic hated that stare his mother gave him.

"For the next week you are on bed rest."

"B-But mom-"

"Now Sonic! We can't lose you now!"

Amy helped Sonic up and they headed upstairs. Sonic gets in bed and put his mask back on. Amy makes sure everything is perfect and she left the bedroom. Amy got along with her mother-in-law when she was a teenager, but now that their lives has changed they've been bitter towards each other. Sonic's mother doesn't think Amy can take care of Sonic in her state of mind. But, Sonic has always been fine when he's with Amy. Nothing bad ever happened... Until now.

"Thank you for stopping by but it's been a very long day." Amy said.

"Sweetheart I'm not leaving. I'll just stay in the guest bed room."

Sonic's mother patted Amy on the back and headed for the guest bed room. Amy starred at the wall for a moment and didn't move at all. Her mother-in-law was staying until the baby was born. What if she stays longer!? Amy already had enough stress. She didn't need any more of it. Something snapped inside Amy. Her hands started to shake. They turned into fists. She held her breath and locked her knees.

"A-Amy?" Sonic's mother said walking slowly towards Amy. "Y-Your..."

"Water broke." Amy whispered with tears in her eyes.

Amy put her hands on her stomach. She slightly leaned over. Her body started to shake. She turned around and grabbed the railing of the stairs. She slowly fell on her knees. Her head hung low and she was starting to sweat. Amy could her Sonic's mother talking on the phone. Help was on the way, but it wouldn't be fast enough.

Upstairs, Sonic was taking his pills. He took one pill at a time. Maybe he felt weaker because he was taking all of his pills at the same time. Once all his pills were done Sonic sat up on the bed. He had a weird feeling in his stomach. Something wasn't right, but he didn't worry about it. He kept worrying about their son. What if cancer formed inside of him? What if he died during child birth? What if he lost a leg during the process?

"No, that last one couldn't happen." Sonic said with a laugh.

Sonic's ears went up as he heard an ambulance. It got closer and closer. He knew it wasn't for him. Amy wasn't due now. She had two more weeks left. If anything happened he would know in a snap. But, Sonic had a bad feeling now. The sirens got so close it felt like they were in his driveway.

"Move her now!" Yelled someone.

"Wait! Don't touch me!" Yelled Amy. "Let me go!"

"Amy!?"

Sonic got all the energy he had left and got out of bed. He stumbled to the bedroom door. He was standing at the top of the stairs. Sonic's mother ran up the stairs and hugged Sonic.

"It's time Sonic."

"B-B-But..."

After that Sonic hit the floor and wasn't moving at all.


	8. Welcome Flash

**Sonic's POV**

Everything changed that day. My whole life turned around. Something was happening. I don't understand. Why am I acting like this? Why was my world spinning? I couldn't keep up with it. I remember watching Amy fighting someone and with a touch I was out. I got too stressed This whole year is full-

"Hey... You ok?" Asked a strange voice.

I felt myself hanging. I know I was sitting down. But where? I slowly slid my feet out. Tile flooring. I heard tons of footsteps. My head was hanging down with my eyes closed. Use your other sense Sonic! Smells... Dirty. Like dead people. I wasn't in a grave yard. Where else could there.

"Hospital!" I said lifting my head up.

White flashed before my eyes. I closed my eyes and slowed opened them again. I was right! I'm inside a hospital right now. But I wasn't in a room. I was sitting in the hallway. I turned my head and notice someone sitting next to me. It was Knuckles. He tilted his head at me once we made eye contact.

"I thought you were dead!" Knuckles laughed.

"What h-happened?" I asked holding my head.

"Here take this." Knuckles said handing me a bag of ice. "Amy gave birth to your son while you were out. She tried to wait, but the doctors wouldn't let her."

"Is he alright?"

Knuckles didn't say anything. He rubbed his nose and leaned back in his seat. He put his hands behind his head and crossed his ankle over his knee.

"I wouldn't worry about it. Worry about yourself." Knuckles said.

"Knuckles."

"Fine. Your son is in the nursery on breathing tubes."

"Why!?" I practically yelled.

"He wasn't ready to be born yet. It was to early. Doctors say that Amy's water broke early because she was so stressed out."

No shit Knuckles! I'm the only reason why she was stressed out! I wasn't taking my pills. I forgot about everything and everyone around me. My mother made things worse a little... I remember yelling at my mom. I wonder if she's here or not.

"Is my mom here?" I said sitting up.

"She was but then she had to go to work."

I nodded and looked around. I turned my head around and saw a door. That must be the room Amy was in. Wait. Hold on a second. If Knuckles was here then Tikal had to be here too. He wouldn't just show up a hospital alone. I bet Tikal and Amy were talking to each other. I better give them some girl time.

"Can we go to the nursery?" I asked.

"Sure."

Knuckles helped me up and we started to walk towards the nursery. I felt different. It felt like something good left my life and now something bad was going to happen. I swear if my son gets cancer because of me I'm going kill myself. Knuckles and I made it to the nursery. Knuckles told me that he was wearing a blue wrist band in a purple blanket.

"They all have purple blankets." I said looking through the glass window.

"There he is!" Knuckles pointing.

I saw a small little purple hedgehog. He was so small. His body was moving and he was looking around the room. Knuckles was right, he was on breathing tubs. There were other babies in the room, but they all faded away once my eyes fell on my son. He kicked his feet trying to get the blanket off. I pressed my face on the glass and starred at him... God he's so tiny!

"Knuckles are you-"

I stopped talking once I notice Knuckles wasn't standing with me anymore. My smiled went away, but then I looked at my son and I smiled again. He was perfect! I couldn't ask for a better son! He has to make it. I know he can breath on his own. He just has too. I would give him all my energy if I could.

"Sonic."

A hand fell on my shoulder and I turned my head. Why does everyone hang around this hospital?

"Hey Tails..."

"We were so worried about you."

"Really? I was more worried about Amy and the baby."

"The baby is fine."

"What if he has cancer?"

"I know you don't want to hear this right now, but the doctors ran tests."

"Did they tell you the results?"

"I'm not the father."

My heart broke a little. Tails knew something I didn't know. Brothers don't do that. I turned to Tails and stood up straight. I put my hands on his shoulders and leaned on him a little. My real leg started to shake a little. I had to know.

"Don't do this Tails... Tell me."

"He's safe."

I looked down and smiled. I grabbed Tails and pulled him into a hug. I felt tears in my eyes. I couldn't cry in front of Tails. What would he think of me!? I held them back. I let go of Tails and turned to the nursery. Tails stood next to me and we starred at the newest family member.

"But still. There's always a chance he could get cancer because of him."

"He's safe Sonic." Tails said.

"I know... But my dad gave me cancer and it would be the death of me if I gave my own son cancer."

"I'm no doctor, but my answer is still the same."

"That's it!" I said snapping my fingers. "Thanks Tails!"

I walked back to the room Amy was in. I opened the door and saw Cream and Tikal. Amy was in bed and she looked at me. Her eyes were all red. I think it was from all the crying she was doing. Cream and Tikal both hugged me and left the room. Tikal shut the door and everything went quite.

"Hey Ames... How you feeling?" I asked.

"Better. Now that your awake."

"I saw our baby."

"Healthy baby. What should we name him?"

"I was thinking about that when I went to the nursery and I was thinking Flash."

Why Flash?"

"Because it fits him. He was kicking his feet trying to be free from the blanket."

"He's got your genes."

There was a knock on the door. The doctor came in with a clipboard. He pushed up his glasses and shut the door. He sat in his chair and starred at us.

"I'm glad you're finally awake, Sonic." The doctor said.

"Yea. I don't know what came over me." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

"Well, your baby boy is healthy. Just like any other baby."

"Does he have cancer?"

"Ah, I knew you were going to ask that and no. He doesn't."

"Are you sure? Because I-"

"Sonic." Amy said grabbing my hand. "He's fine. Don't worry about it anymore. It's over."

No... It's not really over, Amy. Even though I was 'clean' when I was born, it (cancer) grew as I got older and older. What if the same thing happens with Flash. I couldn't live with myself if that happen. My whole world would go down. What if Amy got it from me!? It's like STDS up in here now!

"Will Amy get cancer because of me?" I asked the doctor.

"No. That would never happen."

"What about Flash?"

"It's the same answer as always, Sonic." Amy said. "He's healthy."

"Then why is he so small!?"

"Because he wanted out early."

"Or you got too stressed out."

"That's one thing that broke Amy's water." The doctor said.

"AH! Told you!" I said pointing my finger at Amy.

She slapped my finger away and listened to the doctor. I wanted to dance in front of Amy, but the doctor was in the room. I was right! She got stressed out! That's a bad thing though. Pregnant ladies shouldn't be stressed out at all! It's the males that should be stressed out. But now that it's all over no one should be stressed any more. The only thing that is eating at me is cancer.

"I'll let you two settle with your new baby." The doctor said. "I'll bring him to you."

The doctor left the room and went to fetch out baby. Amy moved to one side of the bed. She pushed the covers off of her and padded the bed. I smiled and climbed in with her. I took off my leg and set it up against the bed frame. We cuddled next to each other while we waiting for Flash. My stomach hurt...

"Here he is." The doctor said opening the door.

"Let me see him!" Amy yelled holding her hands out.

I'm gonna throw up. I feel sick... But that's only because I'm in the same room as my son. Get it together Sonic. First impresses are very important. Amy was now holding Flash. It was just us three in the room. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. He looked up at me and starred at me with those big eyes.

"He's perfect." I finally said. "Little Flash."

"Want to hold him?"

"S-Sure."

Amy handed me Flash. Everything stopped. My whole world stopping spinning. Flash was in my arms. If I could keep this moment forever I would. Just let time stop. Flash and I made eye contact. He smiled at me and giggled a little.

_"Please let Flash be cancer free for the rest of his life." _I thought.


	9. Back Again

It's been one year later. Flash was a healthy growing baby boy. Amy started to lose her pregnancy weight real fast. After a month of spending everyday with Flash she started her dance class again. She turned back into her old dancing self. Sonic loved this. He loved seeing and watching Amy dance again. She was so beautiful when she danced. Sometimes, Sonic and Flash would come and watch Amy teach her classes.

"And pose." Amy said landing in the splits. "You don't have to do that pose though."

Amy got up and looked at her dance class. She was almost done losing all her pregnancy weight. Sonic and Flash were watching Amy dance. Flash loved the music and he even tried to dance like Amy. The students is Amy's classes would nonstop look at Flash. They thought he was the cutest baby ever!

"I need a partner." Amy said. "Sonic!"

Everyone gasped when Amy yelled Sonic's name. They wanted to see Sonic dance again. Amy had showed them videos of both of them dancing together. They couldn't believe that it was Sonic because at the time he had both of his legs.

"Oh no, my leg hurts." Sonic said pointing to his real leg.

Amy rolled her eyes and ran over to Sonic. She pulled him up and they stood in front of the class. Amy played an old song they used to dance to. Everyone sat down and watched the couple dance together. It was a slow song too, which made it even more special. Flash was crawling in front of the mirror. He couldn't get his eyes off of himself. He put his hand on the mirror and laughed.

Sonic looked over at Flash. He spun Amy around and dipped her down. The music stopped and everyone started to clap. Sonic kissed Amy as he lifted her back up. They bowed and Sonic went to get Flash.

"Thank you guys for coming. I will see you next week." Amy said as class was over.

Everyone packed up their things and left. They said goodbye to Flash before they departed. Soon, it was just Sonic, Amy, and Flash. Amy packed up her things. They left the dance studio and headed for the car. Sonic got this whole week off because of Flash. School was almost over too, but cross country ended when the school year ended. They got in the car and drove home. Sonic's mother was just arriving at their house.

"Where's Flash!?" Sonic's mother yelled as she saw Sonic getting out of the car.

"Amy has him."

Amy got out of the car with Flash in her arms. Flash's eyes got big once he saw his grandmother. He held out his hands and waited for his grandma to hold him. Amy gave Flash to his grandma and they all headed inside. It was around dinner time so Amy jumped in the shower real fast. Once she was done she started to cook dinner for everyone. Flash started to cry once he smelled the food.

"I'll get his bottle." Sonic said getting up from the couch.

Sonic's mother and Flash were sitting on the couch watching TV. Sonic walked into the kitchen and Amy was stirring a pot as Sonic walked in. He grabbed Flash's bottle and heated it up in the microwave. While he was waiting for the bottle to heat up and hugged Amy from behind.

"Smells good." Sonic said.

"It's almost ready."

"I was talking about your hair."

Amy laughed and pushed Sonic away with her elbow. The timer went off and Sonic went to grab Flash's bottle. As Sonic walked past Amy, he grabbed the spoon from the pot and licked it.

"You dummy!" Amy yelled hitting Sonic on the arm.

"Ha! Love you!"

Sonic ran out of the kitchen laughing. He sat back on the couch and handed his mother the bottle. Sonic noticed that he was out of breath. Just from running that short distance!? That wasn't like him. But, everything changed once Flash was born. After Flash was born, Sonic felt different. He felt stronger because he now had to protect his family. But, at the same time he felt weaker because of everything he had to with Flash.

Soon, dinner was ready. Flash was put upstairs in his room. The grown-ups ate downstairs and talked for a while. Sonic had his pills on his plates so he wouldn't forget to take them.

"Treasure these years." Sonic's mother said. "They go away real fast."

"Yea. It's already been a year since Flash was born." Amy said.

Sonic was quite the whole time during dinner. He didn't say a word, unless he had to answer a question. After dinner, his mother left. Sonic took his pills and got up from the table. He felt drained from today. All his energy was gone.

"I'm going to bed." Sonic said walking upstairs.

"I'll be there in a minute." Amy said as she was cleaning everything up.

Sonic made it upstairs. He checked on Flash first and then went to his bed. He brushed his teeth and crawled into bed. He didn't even wait for Amy. He pulled the covers over him and fell fast asleep. Amy came into the bedroom and notice this. She grinned and shut the bathroom door. She changed her clothes, comb her hair, and brushed her teeth. Before she crawled into bed she went into Flash's room.

"Goodnight Flash." Amy said cracking the door.

* * *

It's a week later. Sonic was out at work and so was Amy. Cream was watching Flash at her house. Flash fell in love right when he saw Cream. Tails worked from home so Flash got to spend some time with Tails. Flash would push all the buttons on Tails' planes and they would fly away sometimes. He laughed and clapped his hands.

Today was a very hot day. Summer was right around the corner. Kids were dressing in less clothing. Parents were making trips to get away from the city and their work life. Friends were planning to go the pool everyday. Everyone was doing something to get ready for summer.

"It's so hot out here!" Manic yelled as he stopped running.

"Take a break if you guys need too!" Sonic called out to everyone.

Everyone was sweating, even Sonic. All the boys had to take off their shirts, but the girls couldn't. That killed them. Watching shirtless guys run around in the burning heat. Soon, everyone laid in the shade of trees and poured water on themselves. Sonic and the couch talked, while the students were resting up. Sonic was starting to feel weaker and weaker. He drank water, but that didn't help. He even sat down in the shade, but that didn't help at all. The pain grew stronger and stronger for him.

"You don't look good, Sonic." The couch said.

"I don't feel good."

Sonic's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he passed out. His body wasn't moving and his breathing got slower and slower. All the students got up and ran over to Sonic. They didn't know what was happening. Sonic knew what was happening to himself, but no one else did. The students only knew he had cancer and lost his leg to it. They didn't know his full backstory. They didn't know how he got cancer. They didn't know what changes he had to make because of the cancer. They didn't even know what type of cancer Sonic had.

"Call 911!" The couch yelled as he started to see Sonic shake.

Manic pulled out his phone and called 911. Everyone backed away from Sonic. Once Manic got off the phone he turned back to the couch and looked down at Sonic.

"Help is on the way." Manic said.

"I want you to go to the hospital with Sonic." The couch said looking at Manic.

"A-A-Alright..."

Manic was unsure of this. What if Sonic doesn't make it to the hospital. What they have to cut open Sonic's heart? What if Sonic had to stay in the hospital for a month!? What if Sonic lost his other leg? What if Sonic dies today?!

"No, that last one couldn't happen." Manic said rolling his eyes at himself.

Soon, Sonic and Manic were in the ambulance. Sonic had a breathing mask on him. Needles were in his arms. His heart rate was a little slow, but it wasn't getting worse. Manic was going through Sonic's phone trying to find Amy's phone number. It's a good thing he was close to Sonic or he wouldn't know who to call.

_"Hey Sonic! Everything alright?"_ Amy asked as she answer her phone.

"Hey Amy. This is Manic from the cross country team. Sonic is heading to the hospital right now. He just passed out on us and wasn't waking up." Manic said.

_"Oh god... Not again... Thank you for calling Manic! I'll be at the hospital right away!"_

Amy hung up and Manic held onto Sonic's phone. He patted Sonic's hand and grinned.

"She's coming, Sonic." Manic said with tears in his eyes.

Once the ambulance arrived at the hospital they took Sonic to get a CAT scan. Sonic was still wearing the breathing mask. The nurses did the scan and they waited for the results. While they were waiting, they put Sonic and Manic in a room. It was quite and peaceful. Manic said leaning on his elbows on his knees. He played with his fingers while waiting for Amy. He couldn't stop looking at Sonic. Then, Sonic started to wake up.

"Thank you again." Said a female voice.

The door opened and Manic stood up and fixed his pants. Amy walked in and shut the door. She turned around and saw a green hedgehog.

"A-Are you Manic?" Amy asked.

"Yes. That is me."

"Thank you so much for calling me!" Amy yelled hugging Manic.

"Anytime..."

"A-Ames..." Sonic whispered.

Amy let go of Manic and walked over to Sonic. She hugs him and tears are falling out of her eyes. They let go of each other. Sonic looked at Manic and smiled at him.

"Thanks Manic." Sonic said. "You're one of my favorite students."

"Thank coach! I better get back to them."

Sonic nods and Manic leaves. Now it was just Sonic and Amy. Amy saw all the needles inside of Sonic. It was as if he was a teenager again. She hated this sight. It always looked like Sonic was on his death bed.

"Do you remember anything at all?" Asked the doctor.

"No. I just remember being at the college and I ended up here." Sonic explained.

"Well, Sonic. I have your result of the CAT scan."

Amy held Sonic's hand and tighten her grip. She had a bad feeling in her stomach. Her eyes were all red from crying. Sonic starred at the doctor with a worried expression on his face. Please don't let it be...

"Sonic." The doctor said standing up. "I'm so sorry you have-"

"Don't!" Sonic yelled raising his hand.

"I'll listen." Amy said standing up.

Amy and the doctor stepped outside in the hallway. Sonic was so angry at himself. He knew something was wrong with him and he didn't bother to take action. This was a nightmare for him. If he got cancer a second time Flash was going to have it. Sonic couldn't that out of his mind. Flash is going to have cancer one day. He just knows it and it will be the death of Sonic.

"He has stomach cancer again. It doesn't go away forever." The doctor explained to Amy.

"There has to be a mistake though."

The doctor shook his head. Amy covered her mouth and started to cry again. She couldn't believe Sonic had to live through this again. Everything was awful! Why was this happening!? Nothing was going right now!

"When does he have to get chemo?" Amy asked worried.

"Tomorrow morning. We'll let him adjust for today."

The doctor and Amy finished talking and Amy walked back into the room. Sonic was laying on his side. His back was toward Amy when she walked in. Amy didn't dare say anything to Sonic. He was beating himself up. Getting cancer again. What's going to happen? What if this time he doesn't make it? What if Flash gets cancer right now? What if the chemo kills him instead of helping him? What if-

"I know this is hard, Sonic." Amy said. "B-But you'll pull through. Just think of Flash."

"I don't want him to form cancer like I am right now."

"He's not going too."

"You don't know that." Sonic groaned.

"You're right... Sadly I don't. But you need to be there for Flash. Be happy for him and spend time with him."

Sonic didn't say anything. He was so depressed right now. His cancer was forming again. He was weak. He was slow. He was losing everything. He was dying.


	10. Death Eyes

It's the next day. Sonic was fast asleep in his hospital bed. Amy was outside in the hallway talking on the phone. She was calling Cream. She needed Flash right now. Sonic wasn't going to do anything until he got to see Flash. Flash was Sonic's 'life support'. Sonic also loved when Amy was with him, but that wasn't his whole family. Even though Flash didn't understand I word Sonic said to him he was still there for Sonic.

"Is Sonic awake?" Cream asked as Amy and her talked in the hallway.

"No. The doctors want all the rest he can get before 10."

"Tails would have come but he had some important things to do."

"Was he crying?"

Cream nodded her head. When Amy told Cream that Sonic had cancer again she cried so loud that Tails heard her. Cream sat Tails down at the table and broke the news to him. Ever since that night Tails locked himself in his room. All he did was work on projects and other things to get his mind off of the torture. He didn't want to lose his big brother. He almost lost him when they were in high school. This couldn't be happening anymore.

"I better go." Cream said. "I'll think about you guys."

Cream hugged Amy and Flash goodbye. She left with tears in her eyes. Cream hated how the Hedgehog family had to go through this again. It wouldn't be the same since Sonic is older, but it could be a good thing. Now that Sonic is older his body had changed and grew up. He beat his cancer for good this time. He just has to think positive again.

Amy was holding Flash. She opened the door and shut it. Sonic was fast asleep. He was laying on his back. His arms were close to his sides. His head hung down. He had no color at all. Everything about Sonic was different. All the color ran out of Sonic's body. He was all skin and bones at this point. It happened so fast yet getting over this took forever.

"How dare you!" Yelled a voice as the door opened.

Amy gasped and turned around. Sonic's mother was standing in front of Amy. Her hands where on her hips. She looked annoyed at Amy. She looked behind Amy and saw Sonic sleeping. She knew she couldn't wake Sonic up. He needed all the rest he could get.

"I could you! Why didn't you tell me?" Sonic's mother whispered at Amy.

"I wanted to wait so you wouldn't be stress." Amy whispered back.

"I don't fucking care! That's my son!"

Little did they know that Sonic was already awake. He could hear every word the two ladies were saying. He would just listen until things would get out of hand.

"I knew when you married Sonic something bad was going to happen!" Sonic's mother whispered.

"He'll get over it. You just need to think positive."

"That's not how this works. You're killing my only son!"

With that, Sonic slowly moved his head. The girls stopped talking and looked at Sonic. He opened his eyes and looked up at them. He gave them a weak grin. Sonic's mother walked over to Sonic and hugged him lightly. Sonic looked at Amy as he hugged his mother. He mouthed 'sorry' and Amy leaves the room. She still had Flash with her. She knew that Sonic and his mother needed some time alone together.

"How do you feel?"

"Fine." Sonic said. "I feel like I did when I was a teenager."

"You'll get through it. Just think-"

"Positive? Amy told me that last night."

"At least you have Flash."

"True. I just hope he doesn't form cancer."

There was a knock on the door. It was a nurse with a mask on. She had the chemo and needles. Sonic groaned and hit his head on the pillow. Amy came back just in time. Sonic's mother was gone. She got Sonic a glass of water. Sonic drank that before the chemo was set up. Amy set Flash in front of Sonic. Amy and Flash both had to wear a mask because of the chemo.

"Ready Sonic?" The nurse asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Sonic said holding his arm out.

The nurse put the needle in Sonic and the chemo started to go through. Amy held Sonic's other hand. Sonic closed his eyes and he began to feel weaker and weaker. Amy looked at all the chemo Sonic had to have. It felt like forever until it was almost gone. Flash had fallen asleep while Sonic got his chemo. This was going to be hard thing for Flash. Seeing his father laying in bed dying, but it wasn't going to be forever. Sonic was going to get better with each passing day. Hopefully Flash won't even have to see his father go through this.

"I'm sorry." Sonic said after an hour of silent.

"For what?" Amy asked.

"For everything... I hate making you feel this way. It's not healthy for you or Flash."

"Don't say that Sonic. It's almost has if you're saying goodbye."

"I might have to one day."

"That day isn't today though."

Amy pulled down her mask and kissed Sonic. She put her mask back on and Sonic grinned at her. This was the hardest time. However, Flash was just starring at the things that were hooked up to Sonic. He didn't understand a thing, but he knew it wasn't a good thing.

* * *

It's been a month later. Sonic spent a week in the hospital. The whole cross country team sent him flowers and letters. They even sent him pictures of races and their trophies. It's a Monday morning. It was sunny outside and the sun was shining. Summer was a week away. Today, Sonic would be going back to work. It's a good thing that he gets the summers off.

Sonic woke up slowly. He noticed that Amy wasn't in bed with him. He sat up and yawned. He reached under the bed and pulled out his breathing things. Everyday when Sonic woke up he would have to breathing through his oxygen mask before doing anything. Since his whole body was asleep for a while night, it was harder to breath in the morning. Without it, Sonic wouldn't make it through a whole day.

"Oh good! You're awake!" Amy said walking into the bedroom. "Tails! He's awake!"

Sonic got confused when Amy called Tails. Why was Tails here? He hasn't seen Tails in a while. Maybe he was picking up Flash today instead of Cream and he just wanted to say hi.

"I'm leaving for work." Amy said as Tails walked into the room.

"Have fun!" Tails said.

Amy left and Tails looked at Sonic. He grinned at Sonic and jumped on the bed.

"What's up buddy?" Sonic asked.

"Not much... How's it going?"

"Better. I have to take tons of medicine."

"How many pills?"

Sonic began to chuckled. He laughed harder and harder. Tails didn't know why Sonic was laughing. After a moment of laughing, Sonic stopped and wiped a tear away from his eye.

"No more pills. It's shots now." Sonic said.

"S-Shot? Where?"

"It can be away as long it gets in my system."

"B-But that doesn't make any-"

"Believe I thought it was a mistake too. But, in a month I get pills instead of shots."

Tails nodded and they talked for a while. Sonic explained to Tails that the doctors found his cancer inside of him again. But Flash doesn't have it. Tails is glad that Flash doesn't have to go through this, but he is upset that Sonic has to go through this again. It seems like Sonic was getting better, but right when you think it's over it starts back up again.

Sonic took off his oxygen mask and put it away. He pushed the covers off of him. Tails noticed that Sonic wasn't wearing his plastic leg.

"Can you hand me my leg?" Sonic asked pointing at the end of the bed.

"That doesn't sound creepy at all!" Tails said grabbing his plastic leg.

Tails handed Sonic his plastic leg. Sonic put it on and swung his feet off the bed. He stood up and looked at Tails.

"Breakfast?" Sonic asked.

"Sure."

Sonic and Tails walked downstairs. But, half way down the stairs Sonic stopped in his tracks. Tails bumped into him.

"I forgot my shots!" Sonic said turning around facing Tails.

"I'll go get them."

"Thanks Tails."

Tails grinned and went back upstairs. Sonic made it down the stairs. He walked into the bathroom and towards the sink. He turned on the sink and grabbed some soap. Sonic looked down at the sink and something dripped down and hit the sink.

"Shit..." Sonic whispered.

Sonic looked behind him and Tails was still upstairs. Sonic quickly rising off his hands and looked at the sink again. There was nothing there. Sonic backed away from the sink slowly. He was seeing things...

"I got it Sonic!" Tails said.

"Huh...Oh T-Thanks." Sonic said snapping out of it.

Sonic and Tails made breakfast together. Once they were done Tails left with Flash. He was fast asleep when Tails picked him up. Sonic thought Flash was dead for a moment and wouldn't let them leave. Soon, Sonic was getting dressed for work. He walked into the closet and turned on the lights. Right when Sonic turned on the lights he saw a face of a ghost.

"D-Dad?"

Sonic walked towards the face. He walked right into the wall.

"What's wrong with me!?" Sonic yelled holding his nose.

Sonic ran out of the closet. He managed to get dressed. He got in his car and started it. Sonic looked in the rearview mirror and started to back up. He took a double take as he saw Amy behind the car. Sonic stopped the car and opened his car door. He walked over to the back on the car and nothing was there.

"What's happening to me?" Sonic said pulling on his quills.


	11. Hospital Visit

**Sonic's POV**

Every damn day I got worse and worse. Amy was working over time to pay the hospital bills. I felt so worthless. Chemo helped me a little, but one day I went into a coma for a month. I couldn't see my family for a whole month. I was dead. I wasn't there for anyone. I wasn't there for Amy, Cream, Tails, my mother, Manic, and most of all Flash. It must have been weird for Flash to not have his father around... Trust me, I would know.

"I'm so glad everything is better with you." Amy said as she made dinner.

"Yea. I would get Flash but I can't walk."

I heard Amy giggled in the kitchen. She stopped what she was doing and walked into the living room. I was sitting on the couch. I didn't have my plastic leg on anymore. I had to get a new one. I had a doctor appointment tomorrow morning for the fitting. It felt weird just thinking about it. I'm getting a new leg tomorrow. I never thought I would ever say that!

"We have a little time to ourselves." Amy said sitting next to me.

I chuckled a little. I pulled Amy closer to me and we kissed each other. Just as we did that Flash was coming down the stairs. He's grown up so much now. I'll talk about him later though.

I'll give you a update on what happened in the past. When Flash was about three years old my cancer was all over my body. I lost all the muscle in my body due to the Chemo. All anyone could see was my bones. I was in the hospital for about 6 months. Amy was so depressed that she wouldn't leave the house at all. Cream would have to drag Amy out of the house. Amy wouldn't change her clothes or dance at all. All she wanted to do was sit with at home with Flash and do nothing with him. All they really did was eat and take long naps with each other. That's all I could do when I was in the hospital.

Then, when Flash grew older he understood more and more of what I was going through. I was sure I was going to die, but I didn't. Two years later I was cancer free again. Flash was five when this happened. I was healthy, strong, and confident. I felt like myself again. Amy was so much better when I was cancer free. She danced again and we watched Flash grow up and go off to school. He fit in right away.

"Did you hear me?" Amy asked.

"What?"

"Are you ready to eat?"

"Oh... Yea."

Amy left the living room and went to get my dinner. So, as I was saying... Years went by. Cancer was on and off of me. My mother told me stories about my father. This happened to him too. He would check in and out of the hospital every month or so. But, I checked in and out of the hospital every other three months. Cancer didn't hit me as hard as it did my father.

We get to right now. The present. I, Sonic the Hedgehog, have cancer again. I'm getting a new leg. Amy is doing everything she can to help me. Flash is a normal kid... Well, I should say teenager. Flash is sixteen. He's close to when I first found out about cancer. I was taking tons of pills. I was put on a breathing mask in the morning and before I go to bed. I was working part time now until I was back to normal, but now... I don't even know what normal is.

"Flash! Dinner is ready!" Amy yelled walking past the stairs.

"I'm right here." Flash said half way down the stairs.

Amy walked into the living room. She had a tray of food. She set it on my lap. She set a glass of water on the coffee table. I looked down at my plate and notice my pills.

"Don't rush." Amy said.

"I won't."

"What's for dinner?" Flash asked running down the stairs.

"Chicken soup." Amy answered. "It's a low back dinner."

"Hey! Dad! When is your doctor appointment?" Flash asked ignoring Amy.

"Tomorrow. Why?"

"I wanted you to drive me to school."

"You need to let your father rest." Amy said.

Flash groaned and walked into the kitchen. Flash had always been a good kid. He was great at school. He loved doing any kind of sports. One day, I caught him dancing in his room. Amy was so happy when I told her about it, but Flash doesn't want anyone to find out about his dancing. He doesn't do it 24/7 like I used too. Flash watched the dance contest Amy and I were in and he couldn't believe it. Flash told me that I should have never quit dancing, but I had too.

"Hey, Flash." I called out.

"What?" Flash asked walking back into the living room.

"How's school? I saw your grade is low in science."

"Well... I kinda don't listen because we're learning about... Um..."

I notice that Flash got really nervous. He rubbed the back of his neck and swallowed hard. He played with his hands and looked down at the ground. I knew what he was trying to say. He hated saying the word 'cancer'. For him it was a bad word and he wouldn't use to unless he had a good reason too.

"Cancer." I said. "Flash, that word means nothing."

"Yea, but people in my class... They're so rude about it!"

"Come get dinner, Flash." Amy said.

Flash held up his finger at me and walked away. Flash got his dinner and walked back into the living room. We talked for a while. Amy went upstairs and got in the shower. I had my phone next to me in case my doctor called me for something... And he did.

"I have to take this." I said checking my phone.

I answered my phone. Flash signed and sat back on the couch. He watched TV while I talked on the phone.

"You said I was done with that though." I said over the phone. "Fine...I'll be there in the morning."

I hung my phone and put my phone away. I rubbed my eyes and leaned my head back. Flash looked over at me with a confused a look.

"What's wrong?" Flash asked.

"I have to get Chemo tomorrow."

"Should I get mom?"

I nodded with my eyes closed. Flash got up and went to get Amy. Within a couple of minutes Flash came downstairs. His quills were wet. He stood in front of me.

"Why are you wet?" I asked.

"Mom hugged me and she got water all over me."

"I heard about tomorrow morning." Amy said coming down the stairs.

"Go upstairs for a moment, Flash." I said.

Flash went upstairs and Amy was in bath robe. It must have felt weird when Flash went to tell Amy.

"Chemo tomorrow?" Amy asked.

"Yep..."

"What about your leg?"

"I still get that tomorrow, but after I'm done with Chemo."

"I'll have Flash go with you tomorrow."

"And skip school? No way." I said a tone.

"I can't miss another day at work. I won't get my paycheck."

I groaned. I didn't want Flash to miss any school days. He already had a lot on his plate. Wait, maybe this wouldn't be so bad. I could ask the doctor to check Flash for cancer. I thought about my plan for a moment. If Amy goes with me then we wouldn't know if Flash has cancer inside of him right now. Then, if Flash goes with me I can get him checked! Perfect plan! I'm going with that!

"Fine. Just this one time." I said.

* * *

It's the next day. Amy had to wake me up so I wouldn't be late for my stupid Chemo. It was only 7:45. I have to get up at 8. I sat up and put my oxygen mask on. I closed my eyes and controlled my breathing. I felt my body expand once I felt oxygen go through me. It felt nice so breath again. I know that's really weird to say, but it's true.

I opened my eyes and pulled off my mask. I pulled the covers off of me. I reached under the bed I felt around.

"Oh wait... I don't have my leg..." I said.

It's a good thing Amy was still home. She helped me down the stairs. It's hard doing things with only one leg. At least this leg is stronger than any other part on my body. Once we made it downstairs Amy already had breakfast ready. Sadly, I couldn't eat breakfast since I was getting Chemo in a few hours. My stomach had to be empty.

"I'll get Flash." Amy said.

"I'll be here."

I was leaning on the kitchen counter. I heard Amy walk down the stairs. She had a grin on her face. She seemed happy about something she just did.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"I just opened his window... So he'll have to get up and close it."

"Clever."

Amy smiled and kissed me goodbye and good luck. She left for her dance class. I knew by the way Amy was acting that she was scared for me. She was always with me whenever I got Chemo. Now, it's Flash's turn to see what I have to go through. I'm so glad that Flash doesn't have to do this at all. I would take his place any day.

"Ready to go?" I asked Flash as he ate breakfast.

Flash didn't answer me. He was to busy eating. I couldn't get up anyways. I needed something to lean on. Flash was done with his breakfast and he put his dishes away. He stood next to me and I grabbed his arm.

"Think you can hold my weight?" I asked.

"Dad, you're not fat. You're acting like mom." He laughed.

I got up slowly. I lost my balance but Flash held onto me pretty tight. We slowly walked towards the front door. We made it outside. It was actually nice outside! That's something you don't see everyday. Flash and I made it to the shotgun seat of my car. He opened the door and I got in. Flash shut the door and walked back into the house. He made sure the house was locked and got in the driver's seat.

"You're gonna have to guide me." Flash said starting the car.

"We have a few minutes. Just drive around town." I said leaning back in the seat and closing my eyes.

"What about gas?"

I opened my eyes and looked at the gas monitor. It was nearly empty! This isn't what I needed this morning. I leaned back in the seat.

"Now you get to learn how to pump gas." I said.

"Fun."

Flash was just learning how to drive. He backed out and went to the nearest gas station. I thought we would break down half way down the street, but we made it. It's a good thing gas was on my side of the car. Flash pulled up to a station and turned off the car. I opened my door and swung my leg out. I put my elbows on my knees and starred outside.

"What do I do now?" Flash asked as he was standing behind the car.

"Well first come here and take my credit card." I said holding it out.

Flash walked over to me and took it. I told him what buttons he needed to push. After five minutes we were back on the road again. That didn't take long at all. The hospital wasn't that far away either. Flash parked close by. I put my handicap sticker on and we were on our way.

"Ready dad?" Flash asked as we slowly walked towards the hospital.

"So far... Yes."

Flash and I made it to the front desk. I leaned on the desk with my arms and I was fairly out of breath. Flash noticed this and took charge.

"Sonic the Hedgehog." Flash said.

"Do you need a wheel chair?"

"...Y-Yes..." Flash said looking at me.

I patted his head and grinned at him. A nurse came with a wheel chair. I sat in it and rolled down the hallway. We went to floor 16. Flash was looking at everything. It was as if he has never been inside a hospital. I mean he was in the hospital when he was born, but he's only stepped foot in a doctor's office, never a hospital. I was put into a room. The nurse helped me on the bed.

The nurse shut the door and Flash sat next to me. The nurse put a mask on her face and she got the Chemo ready. I was so glad I didn't have to wear a mask. I looked at Flash, who was playing with his fingers.

"Before we start can you test my son for cancer?" I asked.

"Of coarse."

"Dad..." Flash said with shocked face.

I gave Flash a look. I wasn't playing around. The nurse opened the door and waited for Flash. He gave me a look and the nurse pulled him away. They left and went to do the test. I think they would just draw blood from Flash. It wasn't like mine when I was throwing up blood. That was the worst thing ever. Wait, knowing Flash has cancer would be the worst thing ever.

"The results will be up soon." The nurse as they came back into the room.

Flash put on his mask. I looked at Flash's arm. They drew blood from him. He had his arm close to his side. He wouldn't put it straight. I knew it! I stuck out my arm and the nurse started the Chemo. She left and everything was quite. Flash couldn't stop starring at the Chemo. It was new for him. It was old for me.

"It's just Chemo Flash." I said knowing what he was starring at.

"Yea, but-"

There was a knock at the door. Flash and I both turned out heads. The doctor came in with a clipboard. I didn't want to talk at all! I was so weak right now. Just turning my head knocked the wide out of me. I rested my head on the pillow. My body felt so weak right now. I really wanted to close my eyes, but I couldn't. My arms were next to my side. They were lifeless... I looked lifeless!

"Sonic... I have Flash's results." The doctor said. "There is no sign of cancer at all."

I smiled and the doctor checked my health. He knew my health was different since I was getting Chemo right now. In a few days he would check my health again. Hopefully I won't be in the hospital for to lone. I have some work to do. After the doctor left, I notice Flash was leaning in his seat and he didn't seem happy at all. It must be pretty boring without his cellphone. I wouldn't blam him, but something else was bothering Flash... I know that look on his face. Despair.


	12. Telling a Story

**Sonic's POV**

Weakness. I'm so weak. I've been laying in a hospital bed for the past day in half. I wasn't allowed to leave... yet. Flash was always by my side. The only time he left was to go to bathroom and or to get food. At night Amy came by and checked on us. I was kinda glad she didn't stay with us. I got some one on one time with Flash. We haven't had time to ourselves since... Ever. That's sad that I can't remember the last time I had alone time with Flash. Not even when he was a baby.

"Dad..."

I turned my head towards Flash. I had bags under my eyes. The color in my face was drained. I had no emotions outside my body, but they were screaming from inside of me. I couldn't move my lips to talk. I couldn't even lift my own eye lids! Stupid Chemo. I wish I didn't have to go through this. I would do anything to get out of this. I starred at Flash with narrowed eyes waiting for him to talk to me.

"Do you need anything? Water?" Flash asked holding out his glass of water.

I grinned at him, but I didn't want anything to drink. I just wanted to sleep. Fall into a deep deep sleep- No! Stay positive! Flash set the glass down and crossed his arms. He reached under his chair and grabbed his backpack. Oh yea! I forgot that he missed school! Amy had brought down his backpack last night. Flash got out a folder. It was a green folder.

Science. He had to do his science homework. With all the strength I had I lifted my hand up. Flash looked at my hand and back at his folder. He knew what I was trying to say.

"It's just..." Flash began to say. "N-Note."

I gave him a look. It was something about Cancer. I just know it. Flash groaned and got up. He leaned on the bed and put the folder in front of me. I looked at the top of the page. It said 'Cancer Interview.' Flash had to interview anyone that went through cancer. Since he's failing science I could just come in and talk to his class. Another great plan! I'm so smart!

"I... C-Can talk to y-your c-c-class." I whispered to Flash.

"Dad. Look at you! You're not-

The nurse came in. Flash stopped talking. I just remembered that Flash wasn't wearing his mask! How long was he not wearing it!? What if he gets cancer because of it! What if he dies tonight!? What if-

"Ow..." I said looking at my arm.

"Chemo is done. You can leave tomorrow." The nurse said as she pulled out the needle.

My body started to feel different. I felt brighter. I guess that's because I didn't have Chemo going through me anymore. The nurse made sure I was fine and left. Flash sat back down, but I held out my hand again. Flash got back up and showed me everything he had to do. All he had to do was collect answers from whoever have/had cancer. I say that because Flash only knows one person who has cancer. His father.

"Do you really want to speak in my class?" Flash asked in a worried tone.

I nodded my head. Flash shrugged and got out my phone. He called Amy and asked he if it was alright. Wait a second! Why does Amy have to be on this? She wasn't the boss of me.. Well, she is right now since I can't do anything at all. She was my eyes, ears, mouth... Basically my whole body until I can manage my body again. Flash got off the phone and smiled at me. Amy said yes.

**XXX**

It's the next day. I was out of the hospital. I got my new leg! It was the same only it worked better! It wasn't rusted at all! It was clean (not like my old one wasn't) and worked like a charm. It felt like I had a real leg again! I wanted to run home when I left the hospital, but I was dead asleep when Amy picked us up.

I was wearing baggy clothes. I was standing in Flash's Science room. There were about 25 students including Flash. His teacher was asking everyone who did their homework. They had two weeks to do it. I wouldn't blame him for being upset if the students didn't to do. Flash's teacher's name was Mr. Vector.

"Flash." Mr. Vector said. "I see you have your interview."

"Um yea." Flash said getting up from his seat.

Flash walked over to me. No one could see my plastic leg. They would think I was normal, but I'm not. I was still a little weak due to the Chemo, but I made it to the front of the class. Flash cleared his throat and looked at the class.

"I interview my dad... His dad had cancer, but he passed away from it so my dad is hear to talk about it." Flash said.

Flash quickly sat back down in his seat. Mr. Vector stood off to the side.

"Class, please welcome Mr. Hedgehog." Mr. Vector said.

The class began to clap. I waved my hand at everyone. Soon, the room fell silent. All eyes were on me now. It was just like dancing. When Amy and I were on stage all eyes were on us. Now, it just me. I bet Amy felt like this when I just left her alone. She was scared when I left. Now that I'm standing by myself I was a little scared.

"My name is Sonic the Hedgehog." I began to say. "Well, what do you guys want to know about cancer?"

A student's hand went up. It was a girl who was behind Flash. I pointed to her and her hand went down.

"What cancer did your father have?" The girl asked.

"He had brain and stomach cancer. He had it ever since he was little. When I was born he died from it." I explained.

The girl didn't know what to say after that. More and more hands went up. I was happy to answer all the questions. They were all easy like 'how many times did your dad get Chemo?' To that I would say at least 25 times. Another question would be 'does your mom have cancer?' That answer is no. It's only on my father's side of the family. I have no idea why that is.

"Does cancer get passed down generations to generations?" Another student asked.

"Yes it actually does. I have cancer inside of my right now."

The whole class gasped at what I just said. I started to chuckled a little.

"Don't worry I'm not going to give it to you." I said walking to the right side of the class room. "I just got done with my Chemotherapy yesterday."

"Really?" Mr. Vector asked. "H-How are you even standing. I thought it was suppose to-"

"Kill me?" I laughed. "I'm used to it. I found out I had cancer when I was a Senior in high school."

A hand went up. It was Flash's hand. I turned to Flash and starred at him. His hand slowly went down.

"Can you tell us what happened to you when you left?" Flash asked.

"Well, I left everything behind when I found out I had cancer. I say had because cancer is on and off of me." I walked to the front of the class again. "Before I tell you guys what happened to me... What are your guesses?"

"You died." A student asked.

"Kinda." I said.

"You lost your girlfriend to cancer?" Another student asked.

"Actually I gained a girlfriend due to cancer." I said in a proud tone. "She's now my wife."

There were no more guesses. It's a good thing I wore two pairs of pants. I had sweatpants on and under those I had shorts. I pulled down my sweatpants and everyone starred at my leg. No one said anything for a while.

"I lost my leg." I finally said. "Chemo makes you high and I got hit by a car at night and the cancer stopped the healing process." I explained.

"Wow... I never knew about it!" Mr. Vector said. "Did you have to quit anything?"

"I had to quit dancing."

"Hold on. Flash come here."

Flash stood up and walked over to Mr. Vector. He placed Flash next to me. He starred at both of us for a moment. He turned back to the class.

"Pop quiz. If Sonic married someone with cancer and they had Flash together what would happen to Flash?" Mr. Vector said.

"I wouldn't be here." Flash said.

"Correct, but why?"

"Because the genes are different."

Everyone laughed at what Flash just said. That was true, but not that right answer that Mr. Vector was looking for. Everyone quite down.

"It would all depend on the type of cancer." The girl who sat behind Flash said.

"Nice work." Mr. Vector said.

Flash sat back down his seat. I showed the class how my leg works. I even took it off and let people look at it up close. I sat down in a chair in front of the class.

"Anymore questions?" I asked.

"I have one." The girl behind Flash asked. "You don't have to answer if you don't want too though." She panicked.

"Go ahead." I smiled at her.

"Well... Since you have cancer wouldn't Flash have cancer too?"

"I had Flash checked for cancer two days ago and he had no sign of it. I'll be more worried when he turns 18 though because that's when my father and I both found out we had cancer."

There was a bell that rang. My heart jumped a little. My hands went into fists. Everyone packed up their things.

"Class! What do we say!?" Mr. Vector said.

"Thank you!" The class said as they walked out of the class room.

Flash stayed with me. Mr. Vector and I talked for awhile. I told him everything I knew about my type of cancer. How I found out I had cancer. What happened to my body. What happened to my future. What happened to my family history. What happened to Amy. Even what will happen to Flash if he even gets cancer. I'm still praying he doesn't have any form of it. Maybe he will be the generation to stop cancer. I know I wasn't! I have a chance. I'm so glad Flash got Amy's genes and not mine.

* * *

I will never forget this day. I know every parent goes through it. Amy and I couldn't be happier for Flash. Everything was going great! Nothing bad was happening. I still have cancer, but it's not eating me out anymore. I think the Chemo is finally kicking it. I still had to get Chemo every four months now. That says something about my cancer. Amy was in a dance contest. She was going into the finals tonight. Flash and I watched from the front row seat. Amy was dancing to a new song she was learning. I wish I could dance again.

"And the winner is..." The judge began.

Funny thing was that Silver was sitting in the front row too! I don't know who the hell he watching, but I know it wasn't Amy.

"Amy Rose Hedgehog!" The judge yelled.

Everyone got up and clapped. Flash even stood up and clapped. He ran up onto the stage and hugged Amy. Some guards come by, but Amy told them that Flash is his son. It was a happy moment. For them anyways. I stood up and waved at Amy. I went backstage. It looked exactly like the backstage when Amy and I were in that dance contest during high school.

"That was the best thing ever mom!" Flash yelled.

"It felt nice to dance for people again."

Soon we all left. I was driving home. Flash ran to the front door and opened it. Amy and I walked arm in arm. I had just gotten Chemo about two weeks ago and I'm still a little high from it. Not really, but I was weak. We made it to the front door. I walked into the living room and saw a pile of mail.

"What the hell is this!?" I yelled. "Flash. Come here."

Flash walked into the living room and starred at me. I handed him a letter. It was from his school. Oh, I didn't tell you. It's Summer time now. I thought I might as well tell you because-

"Yes!" Flash yelled.

"Why are you so happy?" Amy asked walking into the living room.

"Guess who's a Senior in high school!?"

Amy's eyes got wide. She screamed and ran over to Flash. She hugged him so tight I swear I saw him lose his color. She started to cry. I had to pull them apart from the hug to let Flash breath again, but yep. Flash is now a Senior in high school. He's 18... We will soon find out if he got my genes or not.

* * *

**Flash is now 18! You guys are also going to hate me because I'm making an alternate ending. You know what that means! **


	13. I Promise

**Sonic's POV**

Amy, Flash and I woke up early this Monday morning. Flash was a senior is high school. He was fully of energy. He can also drive to school. When Flash told us that he was now a senior in high school I went out and bought Flash his very own car. Amy couldn't believe that Flash was almost done with high school. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't.

"Let me take a picture first!" Amy said getting her phone out.

"The boy has to go to school." I said slowly walking down the stairs.

"Just hurry mom." Flash said standing in front of the front door.

Flash smiled and Amy took his picture. I made it to the bottom of the stairs. Amy pulled my arm and walked over to Flash. She set me next to Flash. She took our picture. The first day of school. My mom used to do this every single year. We do this with Flash every year too. It runs in the family. Just like cancer... There was a honk outside of the house. I turned around and opened the door. It was Miles. Tails and Cream's child. He was in his own car and waiting in the street. It's a good thing no other cars were around him.

"Come on Flash! We're gonna be late!" He yelled.

"I got to go. Bye!" Flash said running out the door.

Flash got in his car and started to back out. I watched Flash pull out of the drive way. Once they were down the street I shut the front door. I hope they don't race each other like last time. That's a whole different story though. I turned around and Amy had a cup of coffee for me. I grabbed the cup and took a sip.

"I can't believe 18 years went by." Amy said.

"I know... What if he gets cancer?"

"You say that every day, Sonic. He's fine."

Amy was right. Every time Flash left for school I would always ask Amy that same damn question. I don't even know why I started to ask her. Well, I do know why I asked it. I couldn't wrap the idea of Flash getting cancer from me. So far he's healthy, strong, confident, and smart. What if all of that dies because of cancer? I couldn't live with myself. Amy was right. Flash is fine. I need to forget about that question. Forget about cancer. It's only in my body not Flash's.

"I'm going for a walk." I said heading out the front door.

"Be careful!" Amy yelled as she walked up the stairs.

"I'm always careful."

I opened the front door and walked out. I could walk to my mom's house. She's still sleeping though. She hated mornings. I didn't mind morning. I was happy that I woke up. That means I wasn't dead and I can see my family for today. Who knows when I'll die.

I walked down the driveway. I looked up at a tree. The wind was slowly blowing. I breathed in the fresh air. I closed my eyes and let air fill my body again. I felt the sun hit my skin. I felt warm again. My heart began to pump faster. It felt like I was flying. Everything was so light. There was a bright light and I walked closer to it. I grinned at the feeling. My body was warm, strong, healthy, and alive again... That is until I dropped my cup of coffee. I opened my eyes and looked at my hands. That wonderful moment is ruined now it's back to reality.

"Oh no..." I said starring at my hands.

My hands were shaking. I couldn't control it. My head was starting to pound. My head felt compressed. My real knee gave out and I tripped. I pulled myself up with the help of a tree and I couldn't breath again. I was gasping for air. I made it to the front door. I was on my knees and I opened the door. The door swung open and I was on all fours. I hope Amy can hear me because I couldn't talk. My throat was burning. Yelling would sting to bad but I have to get Amy.

"AMY!" I yelled.

I coughed up blood. I began to spit out blood. My hands were all bloody and my chest hurt so bad. I put my hand on my chest. I felt my heart pounding away. I needed more blood in my body. My vision was getting blurry. I couldn't see anything and I was rocking from side to side. I couldn't keep myself up. I fell on one side and slowly slid down the wall and I couldn't move at all. I could only move my eyes.

"SONIC!" Amy yelled running down the stairs.

I saw Amy run over to me. She put her hand on my head, but I couldn't feel her touch. My body was turning numb. Amy got up and left. She called 911. My whole body started to shake. I couldn't stop it. Remember when I said I was glad whenever I woke up in the morning? Yes? Well, most people would think I would die during the night... I'm dying right now.

* * *

I was sent to the hospital again. I thought I was out for good, but it looks like I wasn't. Amy was holding my hand the whole way to the hospital. She wouldn't let go. She couldn't let go. I was out. My eyes were shut and my body was ice cold. I couldn't hug her. I couldn't kiss her. I couldn't touch her. I'm not there for her. Although, I could hear all the voices though.

"Stay with us Sonic." Amy said.

I felt myself being lift. The ride must be over. Thank god I was getting a little car sick! I heard slide doors open. We're finally inside the hospital. I was being wheeled down the hallway. It felt like I was in fucking high school now. I'm so upset right now. I'm so mad at myself for letting this happen. What the fuck is happening to me now!? I needed answers! Did this happen to my father? Did this happen the night before he died? What was my family history like? Why does this have to happen to me? I don't want to live like this anymore! Just cure me already, please...

"He needs heart surgery." The doctor said looking at an X-ray of my heart.

"Are you kidding me!?" Amy yelled with tears in her eyes.

"That's why he's coughing up blood. Cancer is in his heart."

Um, I can heard you doc! I got my coughing controlled, but everything else was out of my reach. I felt a mask over my mouth. Air pumped through me. My eyes opened up. I tried to lift my head up, but I was too weak. Let's recap for a moment. I'm in the hospital. I needed heart surgery. My heart is failing me. I couldn't hear Amy anymore. I was now in my heart surgery... What's going to happen to Flash when he finds out about this? This is his final year of high school! It's suppose to be fun! He's not going to be happy after school. The first day of school will be ruined because of me. It's all my fault!

"I need a pump." The doctor said.

A nurse handed the doctor a pump. I couldn't feel anything they were doing to me. All I could do was think. Everything was numb. For once cancer wasn't on my mind. It was my heart. What if they mess up? What if they take out my heart and play with it? What if they poke at it? What if they stab it!? What if they kill me on purpose!?

"That last one couldn't happen." The doctor said. "I need 500 bolts!" The doctor yelled. "Clear!"

500 bolts went through me. The doctor found my heart beat again. Everyone focused again. I almost died! I was glad thought. I saw a small light with my father waiting for me. We looked just like each other. That's a little scary to think about. Anyway, last time I checked doctors were suppose to save people. Well, they just saved me. I just hope it stays that way. When will this ever end?

**XXX**

"Amy." The doctor said pulling his mask off.

"How is he!?" Amy asked standing up.

"He's fine, but the cancer got to his heart."

Amy gasped and covered her mouth. She already heard this because, but hearing it twice was too much for her. Tears started to pour out of her eyes. Her face started to turn red. Her eyes were already red from crying to so hard. The doctor put his hand on her shoulder. It's been five hours into the heart surgery and it was finally over. Amy looked at the doctor and was ready to listen again.

"Because of the cancer he needs to get Chemo again." The doctor said.

"Like right now?"

"Not until tomorrow. We got most of it out while in surgery."

"I don't know how to thank you."

"It's what I do."

The doctor showed Amy what room I was in. I didn't have a shirt on. All I had was shorts on. I needed to keep cool. The doctor opened the door and Amy walked in. Now it was just the two of us. Everything was quite and calm. It was nice. Amy sat down next to the bed. I turned my head. I had stiches all over my chest. I was on a breathing mask and there were tones of needles in me. I couldn't believe it. This is too much. I can't take it.

"I love you Sonic." Amy said grabbing my hand.

I couldn't say anything. I had so much I wanted to say to Amy. Like, thank you for never leaving my side. Thank you for loving someone who has one leg. Thank you for giving me a life like no other. Thank for you for giving me a son. Thank you for coming into my life. Thank for you giving me a life. Thank you for loving me all these years. Thank you for making me feel alive again.

"I don't know if you know this but the doctor told me that you have to get Chemo tomorrow." Amy said.

I looked down and back at Amy. Hopefully she saw my eye moment and knew that I already knew I was getting Chemo tomorrow. Did that make sense? Ugh! This is a nightmare.

"I'll have your mom pick up Flash from school today." Amy said pulling out her phone.

I didn't care. I needed my mom right now. What would she think about this? I could ask her if dad went through this same thing. I didn't expect to be here right now. I was fine in the morning now look at me? I just had heart surgery. Five hours of it! I didn't feel any pain right now, but I'll feel it in the morning. What time is it?

"She's waiting outside our house for Flash. School just finished." Amy said hanging up.

Great. I don't want Flash to see me like this. He's going to freak out. What will he think? I'm on my death bed right now. What if Flash runs away because of this. What if Amy and Flash are the ones that pull the plug on me? What if my mother takes Flash away from Amy and me? What if the last time I saw Flash was this morning?

"No, that last one couldn't happen." Amy said talking on the phone. "It's Tails." Amy said putting her hand over the speaker.

I listened to every word Amy was saying to Tails. I could tell already that Tails was losing his mind. Hearing what your brother just went through is hard. I could barely hear Tails through the phone. I knew he was crying. By now he doesn't care because he might lose me. I wonder Cream is think about this? I putting my family and friends through hell now. I have to put them through this. I'm the one who keeps them worrying everyday. I'm the one who can't do anything right.

"They're on their way... Flash thinks he's going somewhere fun." Amy said reading a text she just got.

Somewhere fun? This isn't fun for you? It's not fun for me either. I watched Amy as she starred at her phone. I could tell she was holding back her tears. I wanted to reach my hand up and touch her, but I couldn't. I was still numb and super weak. All I have to do it let time take is coarse. Wait... Waiting is so boring though! I needed something to happen.

"They're here." Amy said standing up. "I'll break the news to him."

My ears dropped. Amy left the room and I was alone. I'm sweating. I don't like having this feeling in my stomach. Oh, that's just cancer. I could hear crying from outside the room. I think it was my mother. The door slowly opened. Fuck... I needed to talk right now!

"D-Dad?" Flash said walking into the room.

"H-Hey s-s-sp-sport."

Flash didn't know what to say. He looked at me. I could see tears forming in his eyes. I didn't want to make him cry on the first day of school! That was his job! Flash starred at everything that was hooked up to me. Mask, pumps, needles, anything you could think of. My mother and Amy were behind him. I saw my mother crying.

"You can make it dad..." Flash said holding back his tears.

I nodded and grinned at him. I grabbed Flash hand, even though I could feel his touch. I rested my head on the pillow.

"Do you need anything... I-I'll stay here with you until you're better. Y-You're gonna get better... I-"

"Flash..." I whispered. "J-Just grad... Graduation for me."

"I promise I will. Just for you dad."

Flash let go of my hand. He turned my hand into a fist and we did a bro fist. A tear fell from his eye. He wiped it away and turned to Amy. My mother walked over to me. She slowly sat down in the seat next to the bed. Please tell me she was going to talk about dad.

"This never happened to your father." My mother said.

Thanks for ruining my thought mom! I thought dad would have had this! Why do I get all the bad things?

"It's funny though." My mother said with a laugh. "All the doctors said he would get cancer in his heart, but he never did. He outsmarted everyone."

Outsmarted everyone. An idea was forming in my head. Even though I have to wait for body to heal myself, my mind is a power thing. If I could just stop cancer with my mind that would be the best. Maybe that's what my dad did. I'll just think positive again. That's it! All I've been doing was putting myself down! I wanted to die, but I'm not going to. I wasn't on my death bed, I was just on a bed! This wasn't my fault, it's just what I have to do.


	14. Two Victims

It's been a few months later. Sonic was going out of his mind. Cancer was eating him out. He couldn't take it anymore. He was weak. He was skinny. He was dumbfounded. He was lifeless. Sonic was healing from his heart surgery. Even though his whole body hurt, he smiled every single day. When ever he woke up he forced himself to smile because he made it through the night.

Sonic was stuck in the hospital for 3 months after the heart surgery. It was October when he got to leave the hospital for a whole month! Amy was so happy to see her husband come home. Although, Flash wasn't doing that well in school because for those past three months because he knew Sonic wouldn't be home. That is until Sonic came home. Flash was expecting to be home alone again because Amy worked till 6pm. When he saw Sonic waiting outside the front door for him Flash got out of his car and hugged his father.

"I thought you would never come back!" Flash said.

"I'll always be here." Sonic said. "Now, let's talk about those grades."

Flash chuckled just like Sonic. They talked inside together. Flash was always helping Sonic out. If Sonic was walking somewhere through the house Flash was always by his side. It should be the other way around, but Sonic didn't mind it. As long as he got some alone time with his son he was the happiest hedgehog alive.

"I have to do some work Flash." Sonic said sitting on the couch.

"What kind of work?"

"I need to update my will."

"Will?"

"You know. When someone dies they have rules of what their family members get."

"But you're not gonna die any time soon."

Sonic shrugged. Flash hated when Sonic talked like this. He pictured himself dead. It's like Sonic didn't care about life anymore. Even though he cared about his family he couldn't keep them under the clouds. Sonic had to open up the light and get their energy back. It's been long since they've seen the light. Sonic knows places where no one wants to go. He wants to live in those kind of places.. Heaven.

"Just in case. I do this once a year." Sonic said. "Amy does it too."

"Can I start one?"

"Are you 18?"

"I-I'm your son."

Sonic also development short term memory loss. He forgot everything in seconds. Unless he thought about them everyday. Sometimes he would forget Flash, but that didn't happen anymore. After Flash broke down crying one day Sonic never forgot again. He didn't want his son to be like that ever again. Sonic was typing on his computer. Flash walked upstairs into his room. He texted Miles and told him what was up.

"My dad is updating his will." Flash texted.

_"My dad is doing the same thing!"_

"I hate when he does this because it's like he trying to say I'm dying soon."

_"He's not dying, Flash. Just think positive like him."_

"It's kinda hard to do that when he forgets who I am."

The front door opened and Amy walked in. She notice Sonic was sitting on the couch, but Flash wasn't with him. She close the door and set her things down. She sat on the couch and looked at what Sonic was typing on the computer. It was his will. Flash walked down the stairs, but he stopped half way to hear what his parents were talking about.

"I have to update my will soon." Amy said.

"When I die-"

"If." Amy said cutting him off.

"If I die I have everything planned out."

"Good boy."

Amy kissed Sonic on the cheek and got up from the couch. Flash ran upstairs just as Amy headed up stairs.

"Oh!" Amy yelled stopping in her tracks. "I'm going out with Cream tonight."

"Alright. Maybe Flash and I can go out to dinner."

A few hours pasted by. Cream came over. Sonic and her talked for a while. Flash talked with her too. They were waiting downstairs with Amy. Soon, Amy was finally done getting ready and the girls left. Sonic and Flash went out to dinner. Everyone starred at Sonic once he walked in. They mostly looked at his plastic leg. Flash gave glares to everyone for starring at his father. Flash hated whenever people stopped in their tracks just to stare at Sonic. It was like Sonic wasn't a normal person. He was different, but not less.

**XXX**

"We're gonna be late, Flash!" Sonic yelling at the bottom of the stairs.

"I'm fine! I don't need to go to the doctors."

"If you want to do cross country at school then you have to do this. I had to do the same thing when I was in high school."

Flash ran down the stairs. He slid down the railing and jumped in front of Sonic. Sonic patted his back and they left for the doctors office. What Sonic didn't know was Flash was having pains in his body. He didn't want to worry Sonic because Sonic already had a lot on his mind. Cancer was always on his mind. Sonic was stressing out lately because Flash was now 18. He was growing up, but he also could have a chance of cancer. Sonic and Flash made it to the doctors office.

"Flash." Called a nurse.

"Aren't you coming?" Flash asked getting up from his seat.

"Nah, you're 18. You don't need me."

Flash shrugged and walked over to the nurse. They shook hands and Sonic waited for Flash. The nurse measured Flash and took his weight. He was fine. A normal 18 year old boy. The nurse put him in a room and checked his blood pressure. It was really high for an 18 year old.

"Did you do any activities this morning?" The nurse asked.

"No."

"Anything that got your blood pumping?"

"Does walking from my dad's car to the front door count?"

"I'm going to have to do a blood test."

Flash nodded and the nurse got the supplies. Flash held out his arm. He looked away. He hated needles. Seeing Sonic laying his bed after his heart surgery with all the needles in him it developed a fear of needles for Flash. He always thought his father. What if Sonic had to go through that again? He won't though, now since his heart is fixed. The nurse was done and she set the blood off for testing.

"So, I'm just going to ask you a couple of questions, Flash." The nurse said. "How old are you?"

"18." Flash said.

"Are you sexually active?"

"N-No."

"Any pains lately?"

"No." Flash lied.

"What's your family history like?"

"My grandpa had cancer and now my dad has it."

"Do you have it?"

"Nooooo."

There was a knock on the door. The doctor came in. He whispered something to the nurse and she looked at the results of the blood test. The nurse walked out and the doctor looked at Flash.

"Do you want us to tell your father the news or yourself?"

"I'm pretty close with my dad. I'll just tell him whatever you want."

"Flash." The doctor put his hand on Flash's shoulder. "You're now a cancer patient."

Flash's whole world stopped spinning. He didn't believe what the doctor had just told him. There must be a mistake or something. This couldn't be happening right now. Something was off. Something was wrong. Everything was wrong now.

"Is that why I've been having stomach pains?" Flash asked putting his hands on his stomach.

"I'm sure of it. Now, it's nothing to worry about yet. As long you take some pills you'll be fine. I expect your parents to know. If they don't I'll be contacting them in a few days."

The doctor writes something down. Flash couldn't stop thinking of what was growing inside of him. Why did this have to happen. His father's worst nightmare was coming true. It took 18 years to come true. Flash couldn't tell his parents. It would break their hearts. Sonic wouldn't know what to do if he found out. The doctor handed Flash his order of pills. What was Sonic going to think of this? The doctor walked Flash out. Flash walked over to his father who was reading a running magazine. It already felt awkward between Sonic and Flash.

"Dad..." Flash said.

"I didn't even see you."

"I have to pick something up from the store."

"Drug store?"

"Y-Yea."

"Alright. What the doctor say?" Sonic asked as they walked out.

"I'm fine to run cross country."

Flash was fine to run, but if he starts to become dizzy then something is wrong. Sonic was dizzy whenever he ran in high school. Sonic and Flash went to the drug store and Flash picked up his pills. It was good for Flash that Sonic stayed in the car. Sonic couldn't walk that well anymore. Sure, Sonic was fine, but he was slowly becoming weaker and weaker. As Flash walked out of the store Sonic was standing outside of the car. He was leaning on it.

"Here, you have to drive home." Sonic said tossing Flash his car keys.

"W-Why?" Flash asked catching the keys.

"Because I told you too. Now let's go so you can tell your mother that you can do sports."

Flash shrugged his shoulder and got in the car. He backed the car up and Sonic played some music. Endless Possibility was playing. Sonic turned it up and started to dance in the car. Flash saw this and grinned at his father. Amy had taught Flash the dance moves to this song. The car pulled up to the drive way.

"Let's dance!" Sonic said getting out of the car.

Sonic blasted the music and Flash got out of the car. The boys started to dance to the song. Flash played Amy's part. Sonic and Flash both put their fingers in the air and waved them around. However, what they didn't know was Amy was starring out the window watching them. She runs out the front door and she joins them and the family dances together.

"And pose!" Amy yelled.

Everyone posed at the end. They were all breathing hard. They all stood up straight and clapped their hands. Amy kissed Flash and Sonic. Flash turned off the car as his parents shared a kiss.

"That was the best thing ever!" Amy said.

"It was! We should do it again sometimes!" Sonic said.

"I have cancer." Flash said.

His parents stopped and looked at Flash with worried eyes. Amy started to get tears in her eyes. Sonic couldn't believe what Flash had just said. His son has cancer. This is has to be a dream. Sonic's head started to pound a little. His heart was racing. He was sweating. He was worried sick now. He was dying because he found out his son has cancer.

"What did you just say?" Sonic asked puzzled.

"I said I'm fine to do cross country." Flash said starring at his parents with a weird look.

"I-I thought you said you had cancer." Amy said.

"Why would you think that? I think you need to get out more mom."

Flash walked inside and Sonic and Amy both starred at each other. They both misheard Flash. That wasn't like them at all.

"I'm becoming old!" Amy yelled pulling her hair. "Do I have any gray hairs!?"

"You're fine Amy." Sonic said.

* * *

November went by. Sonic didn't have any Chemo that whole month. Flash never told his parents about cancer. The pills he was taking were working really well. Flash also made sure that his parents didn't get a call from the doctor. The doctor left emails too, but Flash found them first and got rid of them. His parents knew nothing. December went by. The hedgehog family was perfect.

January flew by. Flash was almost done with school. Sonic was pronounce cancer free again. February came around. On the 14th Sonic and Amy danced together after they had dinner. Flash was sleeping over at Miles house. They loved dancing together again. March marched right in. School would be over in about 2 months. April came by. Seniors were ready to leave school.

"I love you, Sonic." Amy said crying.

"I love you too, Amy."

Flash was at school. He only has a month of high school left. He was a happy teen. He couldn't believe that he was almost done with school! This was a dream come true for Sonic, maybe. Sonic was in the hospital getting Chemo again. A few days earlier Sonic woke up gasping for air in the middle of the night. He coughed up blood and he went into a coma for half a day.

It's the next day. Sonic was super weak. He couldn't eat or drink. There were tubs inside of Sonic for food and water. Sonic was skin and bones at this point. Cancer was growing everywhere in his body. It was the worst ever. The doctors explained something to Amy. She started to cry so hard. Amy leaves the hospital and drive to Flash's high school. She managed to stop crying when she went to the front office.

"Flash Hedgehog." Amy said. "I need to pull him out for the rest of the day."

Flash was in math class right now. He heard his name be called. He didn't know why he had to sign out at the front office, but he did. Flash saw his mother and walked faster to her. Amy hugged Flash and moved his quills out of his face.

"This is a nice treat." Flash said as he got in the car. "So, this is why you drove me to school this morning!"

Flash still never told his parents about his cancer. The doctors thought Flash had told his parents so they stopped calling and sending emails, but Flash never told. It's been about 7 to 8 months that he's been living with cancer without his parents knowledge. Amy pulled into the hospital parking lot. Flash knows that Sonic was getting Chemo today, so maybe that's why Amy took him out of school early today. Maybe Sonic wants to spend time with his family. He needed a boost.

"You know your father loves you." Amy said as they walked down the hospital hallway.

"Yea mom. He tells me everyday."

"I know. It's just... Never mind."

Amy held back her tears. She couldn't let Flash find out this way, but he had too. Amy stopped in front of the door Sonic was in. She let Flash open the door. So, he did. Flash noticed Sonic laying in bed. He (Sonic) looked awful. Sonic had no color. Skin and bones. Tubes and needles going in and out of him. Amy shut the door as they walked in the room. Sonic slowly turned his head and grinned at Flash. His heart beat a little faster once he saw his son.

"I-I'm glad you m-m-nade it." Sonic said in a weak voice.

"Why wouldn't I make it?" Flash asked confused.

Flash stood next to the bed. Amy stood next to Flash. Sonic looked dead to Flash. However, Flash knew his father. He was full of light and hope. As the days went by, Flash saw less and less of it. Sonic was giving up is seems like, but Flash wouldn't think that way. Sonic lost his light.

"Because..." Sonic whispered. "It's time to say goodbye."

Amy started to cry after Sonic said that. Flash didn't understand what his father was saying. He thought for a moment. Something snapped inside of Sonic and the heart monitor started to slow down. Flash knew what Sonic was trying to say now. He was dying today. He wasn't going to be here anymore. Death was calling his name. He had limited time now.

"D-Dad." Flash cried. "Y-You're gonna m-m-make it."

Tears fell down Flash's cheek. He couldn't lose his father now. Sonic wouldn't see Flash graduate high school! Sonic grabbed Flash's hand and held it for a moment. Sonic eyes started to lose their color. His grip on Flash's hand loosen. Amy put her hand on Flash's shoulder. She leaned down and kissed Sonic on the forehead.

"I love you both." Sonic said.

"Please dad!" Flash said. "You can do it!"

Sonic's head started to fall down. His eyes slowly closed. His chest rose and fell and never rose again. He took his last breath and that was it. The heart monitor stopped beeping. Everything was quite. The doctor walked in and covered Sonic's body up with the covers. Amy pulled Flash away from the bed. She didn't know how Flash would react. He just watched his own father die.

"Time of death. 12:32pm." The doctor said.

"NO! DAD!" Flash yelled. "HE CAN'T BE!"

Flash fell on the floor and started to scream. His hands were in fists. Amy cried and she sat in a chair. She couldn't stand anymore. This was going to be so hard for both them. Some nurses came into the room and managed to get Amy and Flash out of the room. Flash was sitting against the wall in the hallway. He starred inside the room until the doctor shut the door. He locked the room to make sure no one could get inside.

"Why didn't you save him!?" Flash yelled at the doctor.

"He told them not to save him." Amy said in tears. "He couldn't live like this anymore."

"What about us!? He loved us!"

"And he still does."

Amy sat next to Flash and they cried together. Amy had called Tails and Cream. They both cried in their house. Knuckles and Tikal stayed home from work. Once Amy and Flash left the hospital everything was gray for them. Everything was empty. Sonic's mother couldn't handle it when Amy told her the news. Sonic had written her a letter though. He thanked his mother for everything she had done for him.

It's six days after Sonic's death. Today was the day to clear the house out of Sonic's belongings. Everyone was crying as they cleaned the house. They looked at his Will and followed his rules. Flash got 500 dollars to spend on anything or to save it. Tails got pictures of them (Sonic and Tails) together when they were in high school. Cream couldn't take anything because she thought Sonic's sole wouldn't rest in peace if she took anything. Knuckles and Tikal got some of Sonic most special items. Sonic's mother got to keep whatever meant most to her about Sonic. Amy kept everything Sonic had touched. Which was a lot of items. Half of Sonic belongings were done from the house.

"Is that the last box?" Amy asked.

"Yep." Cream said in a sadness.

Today, was also Sonic's funeral. Everyone went to the graveyard. Sonic's grave was right next to his father's grave. There were flowers for both of them. Amy put Sonic's Endless Possibility necklace on his grave. She blew a kiss and one by one everyone left. Amy and Flash were the last to leave. Flash was a wreck. He didn't go to school for a week. It was Sunday, and Flash would be going back to school tomorrow. Flash knew he had to graduate for Sonic. He promised he would.

**XXX**

It's Monday morning. It was sunny morning since it's April. However, Amy and Flash kept all the windows closed and locked. Everything was still cloudy for them. They didn't want to do anything, but they had to go in order to get better. They would never heal from this. Flash had also stopped taking his pills. He couldn't deal with anything anymore. He quit a lot of things expect school. He knew he had to keep his grades up in order to graduated.

"Come home early if you need to." Amy said kissing Flash goodbye.

"Thanks mom."

Amy got rid of Sonic's car. They didn't need it anymore. It was hard because Sonic had that same car all of his life. So, instead of crushing it they sold it Tails. He could work on it and make it last forever and ever. Flash got in his car and drove to school. Amy got in her car and drove to her dance class. She didn't really like dancing that much because it reminded her of Sonic and their old times together.

"Any song request?" Amy asked the class.

The whole class knew what had happened to Sonic. They knew they had to be careful of what song they picks. They picked new songs that Amy had never heard of. It was a good thing because she got her mind off of Sonic for at least an hour. It was hard for Amy to focus, but she made it through a class without crying the whole time.

"How was school?" Amy asked as her and Flash ate dinner.

"Eh. I didn't talk to anyone except for Miles."

"How's he doing?"

"Pretty good. I know he's trying to cheer me up at school. Everyone knows what happen to dad."

"Are they being nice?"

"Yea. A little too nice, but I could care less."

"My dance class is the same way, but they only want us to be happy again."

"I don't think that's ever going to happen."

Flash couldn't stop thinking about his father. Every morning Flash would force himself to smile just like Sonic used to do. He knew it was going to be good day. Not because he made it through the night, but because Sonic was with them all the time. Flash could feel Sonic with him all the time. It's the next morning and Amy had to go wake Flash up.

"You're gonna be late for school." Amy said sitting on Flash's bed.

"I feel sick."

Amy knew this would happen. She got sick a few days after Sonic died. It was because she was so stressed and confused. She did nothing but cry and she didn't take care of herself. She knew Flash would do the same thing.

"Do you want to go to the doctors?" Amy asked rubbing Flash's head.

Flash nodded. He knew something was wrong. He wasn't taking his pills at all. He totally forgot about them. He didn't care anymore though. He didn't want to tell his mother that he had cancer. He knew Amy didn't need any more stress. Flash is laying a ball holding his stomach. He was under the covers so Amy didn't notice.

"Mom." Flash said before Amy left his room.

"Yes sweetheart."

"I've been lying to you for almost a year."

Amy didn't understand what Flash was saying. Flash slowly sat up and looked his mothers with tears in his eyes. Amy knew every since Sonic died he has been acting different. Amy put her hands in her lap and listened to Flash. He took a took breath and looked Amy in the eyes.

"I have cancer." Flash finally said.

"I-I'm sorry... What?"

"You heard me mom."

Amy looked down at the floor. She couldn't look at Flash. After almost a whole year of lying to his mother Flash finally told. Amy felts tears in her eyes. She started to think of Sonic again. What if Flash doesn't make it too. Why didn't he tell her!?

"We're going to the hospital." Amy said. "Get in the car."

Amy helped Flash to his feet. She couldn't lose Flash too. She wouldn't be the same ever again. She already lost Sonic. She couldn't lose another family member. Amy and Flash made it to the top of the stairs. They slowly walked down the stairs. Flash was weak now. Amy could tell.

"Just a little further, Flash." Amy said.

Flash didn't answer her. They made it to the car. Flash got in the backseat on the car. He laid down and Amy started the car. She drove fast, but not too fast. They made it to the hospital. Amy parked and got out of the car. Amy ran into the hospital. She forgot Flash.

"You forgot me, mom!" Flash yelled unlocking the door.

Flash opened the door. He put his feet out and touched the floor. His knees gave out right away and he fell down. His vision was going blurry. He closed his eyes tight and opened them again. He saw Amy and a couple of nurses running towards him.

"Flash, you're gonna be alright." Amy said as they put Flash in a room.

A doctor came in. He had glasses on. Amy turned her head and noticed something about the doctor. It was the same doctor that cared for Sonic. She got tears in her eyes. This doctor did so much for them. She couldn't believe it anymore.

The doctor looked at Flash. He (Flash) was breathing slowly. He lost the color in his face. He couldn't pick up his arms. Flash looked just like Sonic when he (Sonic) first found out about cancer. Amy couldn't stand it. Flash looked too much like Sonic and that gave her thoughts. Her mind started to race. She couldn't lose Flash.

"I need Chemo." The doctor said.

The doctor left the room and gathered a nurse. Flash turned his head at Amy. She sat next to him and held his hand. She rubbed his hand. A nurse came in wearing a mask. She began to hook everything up. Flash was scared now. He didn't want to go through this.

"Mom..." Flash said.

"It's gonna be alright."

"I don't want to do this."

"You'll get better."

"Dad didn't."

"He's with you."

The nurse handed Amy a mask to wear. She stayed with Flash. Soon, Chemo started to run through Flash's body. His grip on Amy loosed and his head feel. It looked like he was dead, but he wasn't. Sonic did the same thing. Flash did the exact same thing as Sonic when getting Chemo. They were skin and bones. Flash lost the color in his eyes. Although, the heart monitor was fine. It didn't speed up or slow down. Amy was so thankful for that. She knew Sonic was with them.

"I love you, Flash." Amy whispered.

Even though Flash was asleep, Amy talked to herself for a long time. She told stories about Sonic and her. She talked about dancing. She talked about her favorite memoires with Sonic. She even talked about when she first saw Sonic getting Chemo. After a long 2 hours Flash was done getting Chemo. Amy woke up him and the needle was removed from Flash's arm. He couldn't talk at all. All Flash wanted to do was sleep forever.

"Start waking up, Flash." Amy said patting his cheek.

"Mmmm."

Flash moved his head and slowly opened his eyes. He notice his arms were next to his sides. He tried to move them, but they wouldn't move at all. His head went back and he looked at the ceiling. It was white. Flash could have sworn he saw Sonic.

"I miss dad." Flash said still starring at the ceiling.

"Me too."

"What if he wants me to be with him?"

Amy didn't like the sound of this. Sonic did the same thing whenever he was done getting Chemo at one point. Sonic would ask a death question and now Flash was starting to ask those kinds of questions. Amy couldn't think of Flash dead. She wouldn't let it happen.

"You have your whole life." Amy said. "Don't talk like that."

Flash didn't say anything after that. He was quite for a long time. Amy had brought some of Flash's belongings to the hospital. They both knew they would be staying for a long time. Flash was so worried about school though. It was his senior year! He made a promise to Sonic that he would graduate! He might break that promise now. Flash did everything he could do keep his grades up.

_"Do you want me to come over?"_ Miles texted.

"Whatever works for you." Flash texted back.

_"I hate seeing you like this! You need to stay positive."_

"How can I? I'm dead already."

_"I'm coming to the hospital."_

Flash put his phone down. At least his best friend was coming to see him right now. Miles got to the hospital. Amy and Flash were waiting at front doors. Flash was in a wheelchair. Cream also came. She knew that Amy needed to get her mind off of this whole mess. The parents and teens went back into the room, but Amy and Cream left knowing the two boys needed to talk for a while.

"I'm here for you, Amy." Cream said.

"I know. It's just that... Sonic and Flash are so alike it's scary. Flash talks like Sonic. Looks likes Sonic."

"Does he say the same things as Sonic?"

"Most of the time, yes... He really wants to be with Sonic."

"Sonic is already with him though."

"I keep telling him that, but he doesn't want to believe it."

Amy and Cream talked for a long time. Amy broke down crying at some points. They were outside talking, so no one could hear them. Plus, Amy needed to get outside. She's been stuck inside and needed some fresh air. Sometimes Cream would cry too. This was so hard for both of them.

With Flash and Miles they were talking about school. School was coming to an end. Miles was telling Flash how the whole school was doing. All of Flash's teachers know what's been going on with Flash. He (Flash) didn't care that people knew he was in the hospital.

"People keep asking me about you." Miles said. "They're all worried."

"I'll be fine one day. Just not today."

"We got our gowns today for Graduation. I took a picture."

Miles got out his phone and showed Flash the gowns They were their schools colors. Blue and yellow. Flash grinned at the picture.

"I can't wait to graduate." Flash said.

"That's more like it."

* * *

It's May now. Seniors couldn't wait to get out of high school. The weeks were going by slow though because the seniors knew what was coming for them. The teachers couldn't wait either. There would be less students in the hallway and the classroom. Seniors have two in half weeks of school left. However, Flash never came back to school. He was stuck on the hospital, but everyday Miles brought Flash his homework and helped him. Miles couldn't let Flash break his promise to Sonic.

"I better go. My mom just texted me." Miles said checking his phone. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya."

Flash and Miles did a bro fist. Miles opened the door and Amy was right there.

"Oh sorry about that, Miles!" Amy said.

"It's fine Mrs. Hedgehog. I'll see you tomorrow!"

Miles rushed out of the hospital. He had a lot of homework to do. Studying for finals took up most of his time. Amy shut the door and Flash smiled at her. It was only 6pm. The days went by slower for Flash. He didn't like being stuck in a bed. Sonic never liked being in the hospital bed. He would want to go walk outside or even just walk in the room.

"Can I walk around?" Flash said.

"No. You need to study. Five more minutes."

"Then can I walk around?"

"Just study." Amy laughed.

Flash grinned and began to study. Having Miles teach Flash was the best thing. Miles was smart just like his father, Tails. Miles got A's on every homework assignment. It was crazy! Flash was also getting A's on test. Before, Flash wasn't doing great, but he wasn't failing. Now, after Miles' help Flash is going to graduate. Hopefully he'll be out of the hospital in time for that.

It's the end of the day. It was now 9pm. Amy notices something bad though. Flash's heart monitor started to beep slower. She didn't think too much of it because she didn't want to scare Flash. Only Flash knew how he was feeling. Amy couldn't tell at all. All she knew was how he looked. The way Flash looked was dead.

"Mom..." Flash said out of the blue.

"Yea sweetheart?"

"I...Feel funny."

"Oh god, please no!"

Flash's ears went up as he heart a beeping sound. He slowly turned his head towards the heart monitor. He turned back towards Amy. They both had tears in their eyes. This can't be happened. Amy stood up and held Flash's hand. Flash's hand was cold as ice. Amy didn't care how cold he was. She couldn't lose him! Sonic was already gone and Flash was going down next.

"Flash. I love you." Amy said. "You're just tired."

"...I can finally be... with dad. I love you."

Amy kissed Flash on the forehead. She pulled away from Flash. She notice what happened now.

"FLASH!" Amy screamed.

Flash wasn't moving. Amy held his hand tighter. It was cold and hard. Flash's eyes were closed and his head was slightly hanging. A nurse rushed in and pulled Amy from the bed. The doctor walked in and looked at his watch.

"Time of death 9:05." The doctor said.

"NO! MY BABY!" Amy yelled.

Amy fell on the ground and screamed. The nurse pulled her away from the room. The doctor shut the door and locked it. He did the same thing with Sonic. Now, Amy had no one. Sonic and Flash were both gone. The love of her life was gone and their offspring was now gone. She couldn't live anymore. She didn't want to live anymore. She couldn't handle anything anymore. Sonic and Flash were gone.

* * *

**Amy's POV**

My life is ruined. My husband is gone and my very own son is gone now. I called everyone to tell them the news. They all cried and came over to the house. I didn't want to leave the house at all. My family made so many memoires here and I couldn't throw them away. Sonic's mother was a wreck, but not as bad as I was. I was crying nonstop. I walked the house just thinking about them. Sometimes I would just sit outside in the door just listening to the wind blow.

"I have to go back to work... I'll do it tomorrow." I said sitting on the couch.

I was watching TV right now. It's been three days since Flash passed away. I couldn't believe this is how my life ended up. Yesterday was Flash's funeral. A lot of people showed up. Some of his teachers and classmates came. I thought that was really nice. I had Flash's grave put right next to Sonic's grave. I go to the grave yard everyday just to see them. I couldn't let them go. Never in a million years.

The doorbell rang. My ears went. I got up and went to answer the door. At least I'm moving around. I gained a few pounds, but nothing dancing can't fix. I unlocked the door and opened the door. The sunlight burned my eyes from all the crying I've been doing. It was Tails and Miles who were at the door. Miles had a letter in his hands.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"We're having a week about Flash." Miles said. "W-We thought you would like to know."

"What's it about?"

I know it was Flash, but what about Flash? If anyone did something mean or bad I swear to god I was going to burn that school down.

"It's about what Flash gave to this school. We all write and say things about Flash." Miles said with a smile.

"C-C-Can I come?"

"Of coarse, Amy." Tails said. "I'm going. Now, get dressed. Shave your leg-"

"Oh shut up." I said playfully punching Tails.

I let them in and went upstairs. Tails looked at his son and smiled.

"At least I made her laugh a little." Tails said.

"She needed that." Miles said.

Soon, I was ready to go. School had already started. Miles was late for his class, but he didn't care at all. Tails and I walked into the gym. There was a table at the end of the gym. I walked towards it. Tears started to burn my eyes again. There was a picture of Flash (His Senior photo) and flowers and cards on it.

"Flash the Hedgehog. Class of 2015." I read. "This is so sweet."

"Look what Miles said." Tails said pointing.

There was a card that was from Miles. I read what Miles had said.

"They act just like you guys." I said crying.

"I'm glad they got to know each other."

Tails and I stayed in the gym. When is was passing period a lot of students came up to me. They had flowers and some of them even hugged me. They all knew that I just lost Sonic and Flash. Some people were crying when they saw me. Then, I started to cry with them. I even saw Tails crying too. There was a assembly at the end of the day. Tails and I stood at front doors of the gym.

"We have a very special guest with us." The Principle said. "Amy Rose."

I walked to the middle of the gym. The principle and I hugged each other. I took the microphone from him and closed my eyes for a moment. I opened them and looked around. This was really happening. It wasn't a dream anymore.

"Most of you know my son, Flash." I began. "He was the sweetest boy ever. His father and him are now together. Flash wanted to be with his father, yet he didn't want to leave me.. Flash knows that he will always be with me. I want to thank everyone for loving Flash and for making a week about him. It means so much to him, Sonic, and myself."

I couldn't say anything else or I would break down in tears again. Everyone started to calm. The principle walked over to me and I handed him the microphone. He cleared his throat and the students were quite again. I stood next to him. All eyes were on us again.

"Before we wrap this up. I want to give Flash his high school diploma. He was a hard worker and he believed that nothing starts until you take action."

Everyone clapped again and school was now over. I got to keep Flash's diploma. I cried once I got it. Tails, Miles, and I went out to the parking lot. I thanked Tails and Miles for everything they have done for me. I began to drive back to the house, but I passed the house. I wasn't going home. I was going to the graveyard.

"Here, Flash. You finished high school. You kept your promised to your father." I said placing his diploma on his grave.

I felt the wind blow a little. I knew it was Sonic and Flash. I stood up and a tear fell from my eye. The wind blew it away and I grinned at the stones in the ground. I know my boys will be with my forever. I turned around and headed out of the graveyard. Once I was at the gate I turned around.

"I love you both." I said closing the gate.

* * *

**The end! This is the Real ending! I'm putting and alternate ending because I just have too! I can't leave it like this! I hoped you guys like it!**


	15. That's My Story (Alternate Ending)

**Sonic's POV**

One month I'm out of the hospital and the next month I'm back in. Cancer was in and out of me. I didn't know what to think anymore! As of right now, I'm out of the hospital. I was in bed resting. I just had Chemo about a week ago and I'm still drained from it. Amy was at work and Flash was at school. By the way, Flash was almost done with his senior year! I couldn't wait till graduation, if I live to see that day!

"Dad! I'm home!" Flash yelling from downstairs.

Has it been a whole day!? Flash was already done with his school day? I looked at the time. It was 3:15. Flash always gets home at that time. Wow. I'm really slow today. I hate being slow. I like going fast! I kicked my feet off the bed and stood up slowly. Don't laugh, but I reached for my cane. I put some of my weight on it and walked out of my bedroom. I was at the top of the stairs and I saw Flash go into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I called from upstairs.

"Getting food."

I grinned and rolled my eyes. I knew Flash would be coming upstairs so I just waited for him. Flash grabbed his backpack and threw it over his shoulder. He began to walk up the stairs.

"Any homework?" I asked.

"I'll do it on Sunday."

"I better have a son that graduates."

"Don't worry dad! You'll see me graduate."

Flash went into his room. He jumped on his bed and got on his laptop. I remember the day I got that for him. It was winter break and Flash asked for a new phone. I talked to Amy about it when we went out on a date. Flash was sleeping over at Miles' house so it was the perfect timing. Amy agreed on the new phone, but then I brought up a laptop. We looked at the money and we got him both.

"Hey, Flash?" I said.

"What?" Flash said from his room.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"I swear I'll get my grade up." Flash said running out of his room.

I didn't even know he was failing a class!? I gave him a weird look and he leaned on bed room door way. I crossed my arms and looked at him for a second.

"I forgot what I was going to say." I said.

"Well, if you forgot it wasn't important."

"True. I'm going to go down to the dance studio. Want to come?"

"Can I drive?"

"No. If you come we're walking."

"But won't you get tired?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

Flash grinned at me and he walked back into his room. Three. Two. One. Flash walked out of his room and went downstairs. He turned around and started to tap his foot.

"I'm waiting..." Flash said.

I grabbed the railing and walked down the stairs. It knocked the wind out of him, but I still kept going. Flash and I walked out of the house and went to the dance studio. Amy didn't know what was coming today! While Flash and I were walking I told him stories about Amy and I. Flash loved the fact that I proved everyone wrong when it came to dancing. Flash kept asking why I quit dancing and not running. The answer was always the same. Cancer. I know I don't let anything or anyone stop me, but I just had to stop.

At some points of the walk we (Flash and I) had to stop to take a break. I noticed Flash was a little out of breath. That wasn't like him at all. I wonder if he's getting sick or something. He might be stress from school. I mean those finals used to get me sick all the time. Doesn't matter what grade I was in any final would stress me out. Expect for a P.E. final because there wasn't a final in that class at all! After what seem liked forever Flash and I made it to the dance studio.

"Finally!" I said opening the door.

Flash walked in and he already knew what room to go towards. I checked the time to make sure we weren't coming right in the middle of the class. Flash looked at me and I nodded my head. Flash slowly opened the door. I could hear Amy talking.

"Take a water break and we'll do it again." Amy said with a clap of her hands. "Flash! What are you doing here?"

"I'm done with school. Dad's here too."

"Did I miss anything important?" I said walking through the door.

I grabbed Amy's waist and pulled her close to me. We touched noses. Amy wrapped her arms around my neck. We kissed each other. I let go of Amy and she grabbed her water bottle.

"Did you have a nice walk?" Amy asked.

"Pretty good. Flash and I had to stop a couple of times... I noticed that Flash was breathing a little hard."

"I bet it's just stress."

"That's what I thought until I saw him limping."

"Limping? Oh, it's all in your head, Sonic. Flash is fine."

I looked over at Flash. He was talking to the dancers. He always loved coming to watch Amy. He thought dancing was fun. He was good at it, but not as good as I was. Not to brag, but I don't see a dancing trophy in Flash's room.

"Did you hear me?" Amy asked.

"What? Sorry no."

"I said you're welcome to get Flash checked for cancer anytime."

"Nah, like you said..." I said putting my arm around Amy's shoulders. "He's fine."

**XXX**

It's been a few months later. It's a new year! It's now January! I felt like a new person. That feeling is going to die though. Even though it's a new start for most people, it's not for me. I was still stuck in the same life. Most people try something new, I can't. Most people take on two jobs, I can't. Most people get back into old habits, I might. For everyone out there they get a second chance, I can't.

"Happy New Year!" Flash yelled coming into my room.

Flash jumped on the bed waking Amy and I both up. Flash landed on his knees and starred at us. He was fully of energy in the morning. I was like that back in high school. As you get older though, you have more on your plate. I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"Since you have so much energy why don't you make us breakfast?" I teased.

"I'll burn the house down." Flash said.

"I'll make pancakes." Amy said pushing the covers off of her.

Amy went into the bathroom first. Flash got off the bed and raced downstairs. I pushed the covers off of me. I reached for my mask and put it on. Once that was on I reached under the bed and got my plastic leg out. I put it on and stayed in bed for five more minutes. It's a good thing Amy didn't teach her dance classes together.

"You only have a few more months of school." I said as we ate breakfast.

"I know! I can't wait to get out of school!" Flash said.

"You're going to college." Amy said pointing her fork at Flash.

"I might not go."

I dropped my fork and Amy starred at Flash. He starred at us as if he didn't say anything wrong.

"I'm kidding!" Flash said.

"This is good way to start of the year." I said under my breath.

"Hey, can Miles and I go out today?" Flash asked.

"Where?" Amy asked.

"Just around town. Drive places."

"Sure." I said before Amy could answer.

Flash clapped his hands and ran upstairs. A gust of wind blew by as Flash ran by. He was out the door and went over to Miles' place. It was just Amy and I now. I turned my head at Amy and her hair was in her face. I chuckled a little.

"Well." Amy said. "I'm going to the dance studio."

"Why? I thought you didn't have any classes."

"I don't." Amy said getting up. "I just love dancing."

My mind was racing. My heart was racing. I didn't know what to do now. I wanted to say something to Amy, but what would she say? I don't know how she would react. I don't know how I would react if I actually did something! I had to make up my mind right now. Just say it, Sonic!

"I'll come with you!" I finally said.

"Really!?" Amy gasped. "Hurry and get dressed!"

Amy ran upstairs and I followed her. We got dressed and headed for the dance studio. My stomach felt weird. Beside cancer, I felt butterflies in my stomach. I haven't had this feeling in forever! Amy and I made it to the dance studio. I let my cane in the car.

"Ready?" Amy said as we looked arms and looked at the building.

"Ready." I said with a grin.

This place had so many memories between us. Amy opened the front door. My breathing got a little heavy. I have to admit, I was scared. I haven't dance in years! I don't even think my body could handle it! Amy and I both have gotten older, there no lying about that. We got into a room and Amy set up her speaker and Ipod.

"We'll do a cardio warmup." Amy said. "S-Sorry. This isn't my class."

"I think it's cute."

Amy blushed a little after I said that. When we both stepped in this room it felt like the whole world stopped. Amy and I warmed up our bodies and we got straight into dancing. Amy put on a song I have never heard of. I started to think for a moment.

"Why don't do Endless Possibilities?" I asked.

"Your joking right?"

I shook my head. I wanted to our childhood song. Well, our song. It had so much meaning to us. We even still had our necklaces. We never forgot about those. We had the dancing trophy and the necklaces together. Whenever I looked at those items I got a feeling like no other. I felt that feeling again when Amy and I were standing here together.

"Let's do it." Amy said turning the song on.

We stood next to each other. We were looking down and Amy counted it off. Even though I haven't dancing in years I still remembered the dance moves. I thought all the Chemo would mess up my memory from the past, but I guess it didn't. The end of the song was coming up.

"_I see it!" _I walked forwards with my pointer finger pointing forwards.

_I see it!" _Amy walks forwards with her pointer finger pointing forwards.

_"And now it's all within my reach, endless possibilities." _Amy and I turn towards each other and spin around. After we spin around I put my arm around Amy's shoulders and Amy puts her hands in her lap.

The music stopped playing and Amy and I were both breathing really hard. I can't believe I just danced again. It felt alive! I did something with my life! I can't believe I really danced! I don't know if I was good or not because I didn't want to look in the mirror. I put my hand over my chest and my heart was racing. It never did that before!"

"Oh my god!" Amy yelling laying down. "That was the best thing ever! You did it, Sonic!"

Amy pulled me down on my back and we both laughed. We talked about how awesome that was! We both sat up and our breathing was under control now.

"We need to do this more often." Amy said.

Amy was starting to get her hopes up. I know how much she missed dancing together. I know how much I missed dancing. After I quit dancing it felt like as my life went missing. It was missing, but I just never wanted to find it again. Dancing was in my past, but I don't know if should bring it back to my present.

Amy and I spent the whole day in the dancing studio together. We learned two new songs to dance too. I thought it would be hard learning, but Amy made it so easy. Well, she is a dance teacher. It was basically her job! It was like her private classes! Soon, Amy and I left the dance studio and headed back home.

"I'm tired from all that dancing!" I said sitting in the car.

"I know. It's a lot of work."

No kidding! I looked at the radio to see what time it was. It was already 6pm! Time went by so fast when I was in the dancing studio! Whenever I was in the hospital time went by so slow! Now, it was going by so fast! I know something was about to change. Something was going to happen, I just know it. I can feel it.

* * *

It's been two weeks later. I can't believe it! It's almost February! Flash had tons of homework. I had to get on his case about it because he wasn't doing it. Then, Flash remembered the promise we both made. He promised to graduate high school for me. I know he can do it.

"Don't worry." I said over the phone. "I'll be there. Right, 9am. Bye."

I hung up and sighed. I starred at the trophy Amy and I won. I grinned at it and went out to the backyard. Flash came down the stairs and looked around. I starred at the sky just thinking. Until, I heard the backdoor open. I turned my head and saw Flash.

"What are you doing?" Flash asked.

"Just thinking."

"I heard you talking on the phone."

"Yea. It's time to get Chemo again."

"Can I come with you?"

"It's a school day."

"Tomorrow is Sunday."

What? Is it really Saturday!? I didn't fee like a Saturday. I swear I was a Monday. I guess now. Did I fall into a coma again? I losing my mind again. I was hearing things and seeing things again. Flash poked my arm and jumped.

"Can I?" Flash asked.

Can you what? I already forgot what we were talking about! I think it was something about school. I have no idea.

"Sure." I said.

"I'll go tell mom!"

Flash ran back into the house. I thought for a moment. What was I doing tomorrow? Oh! Chemo duh! How could I forget that! I've been getting Chemo for as long as I can remember. I grinned at the sky and went back inside. Amy was in the kitchen making dinner and Flash was in his room. He better be doing homework. I walked into the kitchen to see if Amy needed any help.

"Remember what happened last time when you helped me?" Amy asked.

"That depends what you were cooking."

"You know Flash is coming with you to get Chemo tomorrow." Amy said changing the subject.

The palm of my hand hit my forehead. That's why Flash was talking about! I didn't want to him to watch me go through Chemo again! I'll never forget the look on his face when he first saw me. His face was torn. Seeing me dead like that. No, never again.

"I don't remember."

"Yes you do. He really wants to come with you."

"What about you?"

"I have work."

I groaned and punched the air. I walked out of the kitchen and sat on the coach. Soon dinner was ready. I called Flash for dinner, but he never came downstairs. He must be working hard on homework. Amy and I sat at the table alone.

"I'm going to get him. He needs to eat." Amy said standing up.

"He's fine. Relax for a second. Spend some time with!"

"Fine. I'll put left over out for him."

"You know Flash. He always gets a midnight snack."

Amy signed and began to eat her dinner again. We talked for a while. Amy asked once my Chemo was done I could stop by the dance studio and dance with her again. It seems like whenever I danced I felt a whole lot better. Even though Chemo drained all the energy out of me once I started to dance again I felt my body become stronger again.

"Come on, Sonic. Let's go to bed. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow."

Amy helped me up and we headed upstairs. I had some weird thoughts in my mind though. I couldn't sleep it off. I couldn't forget them. I couldn't put it off till tomorrow. I couldn't wait five minutes. I couldn't let go. Amy and I got ready for bed. Once we were done we got under the covers. I put my mask on and sat up. Amy fell fast asleep. She got used to the noises my oxygen tank made.

_"Ever since I started dancing I've been feeling better about myself. More importantly my life. I thought resting and spending time with Flash were helping me. I love Flash, but dancing was my way of saying 'I'm still alive' even when I'm dying. I can't give this up again."_ I thought.

* * *

It's the next day. Flash woke up bright and early this morning. It was weird seeing Flash so excited for me to get Chemo. I got used to it. I knew how I was going to feel. I knew what was going to happen. I knew everything about Chemo. So far, it looks like I'm not dying. Not anytime soon I hope.

"Keep that mask on." I said looking at Flash.

I was in the hospital now. Flash was sitting next to the bed. The nurse was getting everything ready. Flash didn't want to put the mask on. He was good about that in the past. I don't know what's gotten into him. Maybe he was just scared for me. He always acts weird around hospitals. This is different though. I gave Flash a look and he put the mask on.

"Here we go." The nurse said.

I stuck out my arm. I felt the needle go through my arm. My eyes narrowed and I felt my body fall for a second. Chemo was taking it effects on me. The nurse made sure everything was in place. She left shutting the door. I closed my eyes and rested my head on the pillow. Flash looked around the room. He pulled his mask down.

"Dad?" Flash asked.

"Mmmm?"

I couldn't talk right now. My mouth wouldn't open. I couldn't even open my eyes. I turned my head so I was facing Flash. Even thought my eyes and mouth weren't open, Flash knew I was listening now.

"Mom texted." Flash lied. "She said that she loves you."

I grinned. I waved my hand around letting Flash know that I love her too. Flash never put his mask back on. Even though I couldn't see him I knew something was going to happen. I don't know what, but it was close... Never mind, that's just the Chemo talking. I'm getting high this morning!

It's been an hour later. I fell asleep. I slowly opened my eyes. I felt an oxygen mask over my mouth. Was I done getting Chemo? What's going on? I couldn't move my arms. There was a bright light and I shut my eyes tight. My head was pounding.

"Hang in there, Sonic."

Who was talking? It was a boy. Was it the doctor? What's going on!? What room was I in? Is Flash with me? What happened to me! Why can't I move! Why was everything so bright!? Was I going towards the light? I heard a light switch. I could see through my eye lids that it got darker. Did someone close the windows or turn off the lights?

"Open your eyes now, Sonic."

I slowly opened my eyes. I know who's voice was talking. My vision was blurry. I was two of everything. After a few seconds everything began to fall back into place. This was so weird. I was still in bed, but I didn't feel any Chemo going through me. I was done? I looked down at my hand and saw someone holding my hand.

"A-Ames?" I asked looking up.

"Hey. I heard what happened."

I got confused now. What happened? Did I not get enough Chemo? Did I get too much Chemo? Did I stop breathing? Did I sleep walk? Please tell me I didn't do anything stupid!

"W-What?" I said. "Where's F-Flash?"

I looked Amy in the eyes. Her eyes were red and buffy. She was crying! What happened!? Did I go into the light for a moment? If I did, I sure didn't remember it. Where is Flash!? I know it wasn't a school day. Did he go out with some friends or did Amy send him home because something bad happened to me.

"You got knocked out from the Chemo and Flash was having a seizure." Amy said holding back her tears.

"What!?" I yelled sitting up fast.

I held my stomach and fell back down on my back. Pain raced through me. Flash was having a seizure!? I felt so guilty now! I wasn't there for my son! What if he died!? It would have been my fault! I thought I just fell asleep! I didn't know I was knocked out from Chemo. Fucking Chemo... Where is Flash now!? I need to know if he's alright.

"Where is he?" I asked worried.

"He's getting a CAT scan right now. I don't know what happened to him."

"How long will that take?"

"They should be done soon. It's been a few hours."

Hours!? Are you kidding!? How long was I out!? How long was Flash having those seizure!? I have so many questions going through my mind. I couldn't stop thinking bad thoughts about Flash. What if half of his brain stopped working? What if he took off his mask when I was getting Chemo? What if Flash had more than one seizure!? What if he died!?

"No that last one couldn't happen." I said looking at the ceiling.

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing... I just need to know if Flash is going to be alright."

"We'll find out soon."

Amy moved my quills out of my face. I looked at the door. I need someone to tell me where my son is. I couldn't rest until I knew for sure. This isn't suppose to be happening. Flash was a good boy. He didn't need to this in his life. He was about to graduate. There was a knock on the door and someone walked in. Amy turned her head and it was the doctor who walked in. He had gloves on and his glasses were on too. Something must be up now.

"I'm glad you're awake, Sonic." The doctor said shutting the door.

"Where's Flash?"

The doctor signed and crossed his arms. Amy held my hand tight. Amy knew something I didn't. This is killing me now!? What was going on with Flash!?

"Before I tell you that. The reason why you blacked out was because the pumped got stuck and Chemo got stuck in your heart."

"I don't care about that." I said sitting up.

"As for Flash. He had a couple of seizures... We did a CAT scan and-"

Before the doctor could finish a nurse opened the door. She slowly pushed a wheelchair into the room. Flash was in the wheelchair! My eyes went wide as I saw my eyes my son! He looked dead! His face had no color. His body was skin and bones!

"What the fuck!?" I yelled. "What did you do to him!?"

I sat up all the way. I put a hand over my stomach. I closed my eyes and let the pain run through me. I opened my eyes slowly and looked at the doctor.

"Flash has cancer. It's been there for a year."

"And you just found out about it!?" I yelled.

"Calm down, Sonic." Amy said.

"No! I should have checked him for cancer every month! This is my fault!"

"Dad..." Flash whispered.

I looked at Flash. My breathing was heavy. I saw Flash's hands were shaking. He looked down at the ground. I guess he was too weak to look up at me. I heard Amy crying.

"I already knew I had cancer."

I got really confused now. How could Flash know that he already had cancer inside of him? That was my job to know. There had to be a mistake or something? There was tons of people who have cancer. The doctors could mess up with the results. I didn't want to believe anything Flash had said.

"Remember when we went to the doctor for cross country?" Flash began. "They did a test on me and the only reason we went to the drug store was pick up pills that would keep the cancer under control. I stopped taking them though."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I couldn't stop looking at Flash. He never looked at me. I pushed the covers off of me. I swung my feet off the bed. Once my feet touched the ground I shivered. Cold air hit me. My real leg gave out and I fell down.

"Sonic!" Amy cried.

I crawled my way towards Flash. The doctor walked towards me, but I stopped him. I sat in front of Flash. I lifted his head up my hand. He had tears in his eyes. I'm not going to lie, I had tears in my eyes now.

"We're gonna pull through." I said.

Flash hugged me and I hugged him back. The doctor helped me up and guided me back towards the bed. I sat up and took a deep breath. This was a new chapter in our life.

"There's another thing you should know." Amy said.

"What could be worse than finding out Flash has cancer?"

"Do you know why Flash is in the wheelchair?"

"He just had a seizure, Amy. He can't move after that."

Amy shook her head. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. Something worse happened to Flash!?

"I'm paralyzed." Flash said. "My right leg is."

"What?" I whispered. "Please tell me his leg is just asleep."

"He has to have surgery tomorrow and Chemo." The doctor said.

I looked at Flash. His head was hanging again. After a long talk with the doctor, the nurse took Flash away. Amy went with them. I had to stay in the same room and get more Chemo. I felt like dying right now. I wanted to die right now. I should be in Flash's place. I mean, I would rather lose both my legs than have Flash lose his leg. How will he adjust to live? I could teach him how to walk again.

**XXX**

So much had happen yesterday. Flash was paralyzed. He was getting Chemo and surgery! I just found out that he has cancer and Flash has known for almost a year! I didn't get enough Chemo yesterday and passed out. Everything was so messed up. Everyone was so worried about us. My mother rushed to the hospital before Flash was sent into surgery. Miles came and got a gift for Flash. I'll never forget the look on Flash's face when he told me he knew he was living with cancer. I never want to see that face again. This must be so hard on Flash.

"You could teach him how to walk again." Amy said holding my hand.

I nodded my head. I couldn't move or talk because I was getting Chemo. Amy was wearing mask so it was hard to understand what she was trying to say. She never let go of my hand. Even though I fell asleep I could feel Amy with me. Flash was in surgery. I was so worried about him. He shouldn't be going through this. I know I went through it the same age, but I didn't want my own son doing the same thing I did! Flash was reliving my past, and I didn't want that! That's the last thing I would want Flash to go through.

"This isn't fair." I whispered. "Flash should have a normal live."

"This is normal for us." Amy said.

Amy was right. Cancer was 'normal' in our family. Losing a body part was 'normal'. Going to the hospital was 'normal'. Almost dying was 'normal'. Everything that wasn't normal was normal was for us. I don't understand it sometimes, but we have to live through it. I keep telling myself that we're lost in the woods, but we'll find our way out. So, once Amy, Flash, and I are out of the hospital everything will get better. I don't know what could be happening after this, but it better be a good thing.

"He's still knocked out, but he's fine." The doctor said as they place Flash in the bed next to mine.

"Did you remove the cancer?" I asked.

"Most of it. We had him on Chemo when we were doing the surgery."

"What about his leg?" Amy asked holding her hands together.

"We measured him for a plastic one. It should be ready in a week."

"He has school." I said. "He's not going to graduate on time!"

"Don't worry, he's not getting anymore Chemo. He'll be better in two weeks." The doctor said.

Two weeks my ass! Flash has to go back to school. The doctor left the room. I was done getting Chemo. Amy and I talked while Flash was still knocked out. This was so hard on us. I would lose my other leg just for Flash. I felt so guilty about it. I could have stopped this. Why didn't Flash tell us earlier!? We could have stop this! This wouldn't have happened if he would have just told us.

"I still don't understand why Flash didn't tell us he had cancer."

"He told me that he didn't want to put anymore stress on us." Amy said.

"When did he say that?"

"Yesterday, when you passed out from the Chemo. He didn't want you to be disappointed in him."

"I would never be disappointed in him! Unless he fails high school. I really wish I checked him every month for cancer."

"Don't beat yourself over it Sonic. We already know. It wouldn't be any different."

It wouldn't be different. Amy kept telling me that, but I didn't listen to her. She was trying to stay positive and I wasn't. I not only needed to be a father, I needed to be a role model. When Flash wakes up I'm going to keep my head up high just like the old days. I won't let anything get my down. I won't let anything break my heart, unless it has something to do with Amy and Flash. I won't think bad about myself. I won't quit anything. I won't let Flash down.

* * *

"Ok, now take your real leg and step forward." I said showing Flash.

"Alright." Flash said putting his real leg out.

"Now concentrate real hard and step with your other leg." I said.

I remember when I was first learning how to use my plastic leg. It was hard! I remember I was in Uncle Chuck's place and I was trying to walk up the stairs but I couldn't do it. I knew I couldn't give up. I was sitting in bed and I moved my leg for the first time. As time went by it felt like I never lost a leg. I knew Flash could do it. He had been really weak from everything. Anything could get him tired. I was like that when I was a teenager. Flash placed his plastic leg out in front.

"I did it!" Flash said looking at me.

"You're better than I was!"

I walked in front of Flash. I held out my arms. Flash grabbed my wrists and held them tight. We were going to walk five steps. We were outside getting some fresh air for once. I thought this was going to be hard, but it wasn't. Flash learned how to balance right away. He already had so much muscle on his body, and when I learned how to walk again I didn't because of the Chemo. Anyways, I started to slowly walk backwards.

"You can do it." I said taking another step back.

Flash moved his real leg out first and then his plastic leg. He looked down at his feet. He did the same thing. Left right. Left right. Left right. He was getting the hang of it. I smiled as we walked faster. Flash was walking again. That's weird to have that thought. I'm so glad he didn't give up. Flash let go of my wrists and stood straight up.

"You think you're ready to try it by yourself?" I asked.

"I think so."

I let Flash have some space. Flash closed his eyes. He stepped with his left (real) leg. He paused for a moment and I saw his plastic leg slowly move. He was shaking a little. Soon, he took a step and opened his eyes. I started to clap my hands. Flash did it. He was good at this! I couldn't believe it! It took my months to master my leg (that's weird to think) while it took Flash only weeks to master his leg. It's too bad Amy wasn't here to watch him. She was at work.

"Can we go show mom!?" Flash asked.

"Do you think you can handle it? I don't want you to push yourself too much today."

"I'm fine dad. I can do it."

I love hearing Flash saying he can do something. He's just like his father. Anyways, Flash and I walked to the car. Flash fell a couple of times because he couldn't wait to show Amy his new skills. We got into the car. I started to car, but I didn't back out. I thought about driving then I thought about Flash. I need to teach him how to drive with plastic leg.

"You need to learn how to drive with a plastic leg." I said putting the car into reverse.

"I totally forgot about that! There's so much that has to learn."

"It gets easier and easier. Trust me."

I patted Flash's head and we headed for the dance studio. Amy was about half way done with her class. Flash and I got to the dance studio. Flash had to hold onto my arm for support. I didn't mind it. I was glad he wasn't pushing himself. He knew how far he could go and when to stop. When I was a teenager, I didn't want to stop practicing. I wouldn't give up, but I learned that you just need to take a break once in a while.

We got to the door. We pressed our ears to the door. We could hear music. My heart started to beat faster. I know that beat! I know the words! I know the dance moves! It was Endless Possibilities! I wonder why Amy was teaching the routine again. Maybe the class liked seeing her dance to this song. Flash and I looked and each other and nodded our heads. I grabbed the door knob and slowly opened the door.

_"I see it! I see it now, it's always been inside of me (and now I feel so free) endless possibilities." _The Ipod sang.

The song was about half way done. I looked at Flash, who was sitting on the floor watching the whole class. He had a smile on his face. I could tell he wanted to dance with Amy and the rest of the class. I got weird feeling inside my stomach. It wasn't the cancer talking anymore, it was my passion for dancing. It was coming back. I ran over to Amy and started to dance wit her. Once I started to dance, Flash got up and started to dance with us too!

_"And now it's all within my reach, endless possibilities." _

Amy, Flash and I sat down and hugged each other. We all were breathing hard. We hadn't notice that Amy's class had stopped dancing once Flash and I joined in. They started to clap. Amy got up and helped Flash and I up. Flash was the best at dancing. Seeing Flash dance reminds me of well, me! I remember how much I loved to dance. I would do it everyday. Why did I give it up? Just because my life became harder didn't mean I should just quit. I should have tried harder.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Amy said as class was over.

Everyone left and Amy started to pack up her belonging. While Amy did that Flash and I talked. We talked mostly about school. That reminds me. Flash was going to graduate this year! We talked a little about college, but now it's time to pick a college. Miles already had his college picked out, thanks to Tails. I had to help Flash get his college.

"You guys ready to go?" Amy asked.

"Yep! We were waiting for you." Flash said.

We let Flash walk first. He stuck out his arms a couple of times. He lost his balance, but leaned on the door. I knew Flash was tired from all that walking. We go outside and it was cloudy outside. The wind was blowing, which was nice on my fur.

"Do you think I could walk home?" Flash asked.

"No way." Amy said. "You're still learning how to walk."

"Maybe next week." I said patting Flash's back. "Let's race your mom."

Flash and I quickly got in the car. Amy got in her car and started her car. I started to back out and we were on our way home. Amy was right behind us. The road was a one way lane so she couldn't pass us! Flash and I beat her to the house. Amy got out of the car and we were waiting at the front door for her.

"We're waiting..." I called out.

Amy grinned and rolled her eyes. We all went in the house and enjoyed the rest of the day.

**XXX**

"Class... You are now graduated!" Yelled the principle.

Every student grabbed their graduation hat and threw it in the air. They were all yelling and running to their friends. Parents were walking on the football field to meet their child. Amy and I were making our way down to the field. I had my cane with me. On our way down, we saw Tails and Cream.

"Hey guys!" I called out.

"Sonic! Amy!" Cream smiled. "I can't believe our boys graduated!"

"I know!" Amy said. "I could cry, but I promised Flash I wouldn't."

The four of us made our way down to the field. We saw Flash and Miles talking to some of their friends. They all hugged each other goodbye and went with their parents. Flash and Miles saw us and walked over to us. They were in their graduation gowns. They looked so grown up. I couldn't believe time went by so fast.

"I'm glad you kept your promise." I said to Flash.

"I wouldn't let you down, dad." Flash said.

We hugged each other. Cream was crying as she hugged Miles. Amy and Cream took tons of pictures. They showed us their diploma and everything. They were finally done with high school. As we headed back to the parking lot tons of people came up to Flash. I guess these were more of his friends. I'll never forget this moment. Flash was so happy. He couldn't stop smiling. I hope he never loses that smile. After a long morning we went home and Flash was now on summer break.

"Let's talk." I said as we drove home.

"About what?" Flash asked.

"College."

"I was hoping I could go to the same college as Miles."

"This isn't high school anymore, Flash." Amy laughed. "It's a whole new place."

"I know, but there are classes I want to take." Flash said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well..." Flash began.

Flash told us this whole story. It was a lot to take in. I couldn't believe he wanted to go into that kind of field of college, but I can understand why he would want too! Flash was smart. He could do things other people can't. He could be the top in class if he wanted too. Whatever Flash picked I would go along with it.

"You're quitting?!" Manic yelled.

I nodded my head. I was quitting my cross country job. I wanted to tell Manic first. He was very important to me. He'll be junior in college. Manic got really upset when I told him though. We were sitting out in the grass. I grinned at him.

"Don't be sad. My son is coming to this college. Maybe we'll see each other.' I said.

"What's your son's name?"

"Flash. He's just like me. He even has a plastic leg."

"R-Really? When did he get one?"

"A few months ago... I want you to keep running for me. Don't ever stop."

"I promise!"

Manic and I did a bro fist. I told my boss that I was quitting. I packed up my belongings and got in my car. I looked at the college and smiled. As I drove home I began to think for a while. Manic never gave up on his dream. Flash was making his dream come true. Amy was living her dream. I need to put my dream into action. I pulled into the driveway and put my things away. I got back in the car and drove to the dance studio.

"Then turn twist. Jump and arms in the air!" Amy said putting her arms in the air. "Let's try it."

Amy hit play on her Ipod and the class followed Amy's movement. I parked my car. I looked in the backseat. I saw my cane. I got out of the car and left my cane. I didn't need to anymore. I believed in myself again. I can do anything I want! I can do anything I put my mind too! I opened the front door and walked to the room Amy was in. I pushed opened the door and all heads turned on me.

"Let's get dancing!" I said walking over to Amy.

Amy smiled at me. We high five each other. We started to dance to the music. I guess you could say there are two teachers teaching the class now. Amy was a teacher and I was now a teacher. We danced for half one hour without any breaks. We took a small water break and danced again. I still had the moves in me. I was glad! I felt happier. Amy and I were finally living our dream together.

Months went by and Flash headed for college with Miles. Amy and I were upset to see him leave. It was going to be lonely without him. Although, Amy and I danced all day long just like the old days. We danced every day! With all the dancing my cancer got better. I was moving again and feeling better about myself.

Anyways, about four years went by. Flash was done with college. Amy and I were still dancing, but we couldn't do as often. Flash and I got our monthly check up for cancer. I have some good news, but I'll say it later. Anyways, Flash came home one day by surprise. He made Amy and I sit down on the coach and pulled out his science degree! We both screamed and hugged him.

Flash got a job. A very high paying job. He put his science skills to use. Flash and a lot of other people were finding a cure for cancer. I couldn't believe it. I thought it wasn't ever going to happen, but Flash never gave up. One day, when I was about to get Chemo Flash was working in the hospital and I was doing the first trial test. It felt weird testing a product for the first time. I was scared it was going to make my cancer worse, but...

"Dad..." Flash said.

"What?" I asked laying in the hospital bed.

"You're cancer free!"

That means it can work on Flash! Well, everybody in the world! No one would have to go through the pain of Chemo ever again! It worked with type of cancer. Flash and I hugged each other. My son did it! After all these years Flash was the first person to find a cure for cancer!

My life has been up and down. High school was hard until Amy and I became a couple. She followed her dreams even though I had a late start on my dreams. We had a brilliant son. He had cancer, but he is now cancer free just like me. I followed one my dreams, but I put that dream on hold and started to dance again. Sometimes, Flash would come in and dance with our class. We were one big happy family. We finally beat the storm. After all these years, the sun was shining on us forever.

My son and I had a hard beginning, but we will live our life like it's our last day forever. Flash will always be a cancer survivor. I, Sonic the Hedgehog will always be a cancer survivor.

That's my story.

* * *

**Oh my god! Guys!? Did you like it! Today, 5-27-2015 I finished another year of school! It's Summa time! Next story is 'Boys VS Girls'. **


End file.
